


Waning of the Moon (Helios X Reader)

by mlqcooties



Category: MLQC - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Breathplay, Choking, Cock Warming, Consensual Mind Control, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Edging, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Kinktober, Knifeplay, Mind Control, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Vaginal Fingering, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlqcooties/pseuds/mlqcooties
Summary: 7 part series I am doing for Kinktober.*you can find more of my work on Tumblr @otomecooties*Due to the chaos of Loveland city, you are currently living at Helios' warehouse for safety. At first the living situation is insufferable, until one day when everything suddenly changed completely.Will the fling burn out when Helios is unable to return your feelings, or will you be able to pry them out past the wall he has built between you both?
Relationships: Bái Qǐ | Gavin/Lǐ Zéyán | Victor/Player Character/Xǔ Mò | Lucien/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Helios/MC, Helios/Player Character, Helios/Reader, Player Character/Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro, Zhōu Qíluò | Kiro & You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	1. Day 1

You’ve been staying at Helios’ place for weeks now, a borderline warehouse with only two walled off rooms. His reasoning behind  kidnapping  inviting you was that you’d be safer there with him... not that he really cared of course. Originally the proposition of him somehow being a safer option made you burst out laughing, but now after time has passed you have started to grow more comfortable around his gloomy and sharp attitude.

The living situation you had found yourself in started off as awkward as it could be; with Helios rarely bothering with any attempt to speak with you and spending the majority of his time in his room ‘working’. After about a week or so however, he slowly seemed to grow accustomed to your presence. It even felt borderline domestic at times, with you spending your copious free time cleaning and sprucing up the neglected living space. He never thanked you of course, but there were times that he’d walk in on you dusting, sweeping, or rearranging his few possessions; when he would have an almost pleased look on his face. By your second week there you had the larger living quarters completely spotless, and Helios made a small comment on you making a decent maid. It was backhanded of course, but the compliment still made your heart mysteriously flutter in your chest.

What shocked you most was your own growing appreciation for the man. Whether it be the slowly increasing amount of time he spent with you, sprawled out on the small thrifted couch with a careful distance placed between you, always criticizing whatever show or movie you had been watching with his typical quips. Or the times in which you caught a glimpse of him right after he woke up, his hair tossed and abdomen bare as he lazily shuffled into the living room. Or the one instance where he had absent mindedly gave your head a brief pat before he went to sleep. All of these moments had steadily made your heart grow fonder of Helios, and the continuously winding knot in your stomach baffled you endlessly.

You were starting to think that maybe, possibly; the man might be starting to care for you as well.

This growing suspicion was partially confirmed when he  demanded  offered to teach you self defense late one night after an exhausting discussion about your “incredible helplessness.”

“Unless you’re trying to stab a barn, you’re not gonna hit a damn like that.” 

“I’m trying, okay?” You groaned as you stepped away from the practice dummy you had been apparently failing miserably to attack. “Weren’t you supposed to be teaching, not just watching?”

“Fine fine.” Helios took a few steps backwards as he beckoned you to come towards him with two fingers. “Give me your worst.”

“Try and stab you? Are you out of your mind?!”

“No, because you’re not going to hit me, dumbass. I’ll be able to correct your movements more precisely this way.” He crossed both of his arms over his chest as he lifted his chin at you, a cocky smile spreading over his face. “Come on now, I don’t have all day.”

A loud and irritated groan pushed past your lips as you looked towards the ceiling for a moment, questioning why you had ever agreed to do this in the first place. When you returned your gaze in front of you and began to step towards him, you hesitated for a moment as you swung. That was all he needed to duck beneath your arm effortlessly, grabbing hold of its wrist before twirling it and himself behind you. He twisted your arm ever so slightly, causing you to yelp in pain before the knife fell from your fingers and clattered against his concrete floor.

“See?” The sinister whisper fell over your ear, its warmth making your entire body freeze in place as he continued. “Never hesitate. You have to make the decision that the man is dead before you ever strike, and once you do there’s no taking it back.” He released your arm from his firm grip before leaning down to recover your knife from the floor, handing it to you as you turned around with a serious expression on his face. “Again.”

You still felt flustered from his proximity to you just moments ago, the tone of his voice as he instructed you being the softest he had ever spoken to you. Hoping he assumed the deep flush on your face was just from your anger towards him, you immediately lunged once more. He dodged to the side in one long and effortless stride. 

“Faster.”

You twirled to face him before lunging towards him again, trying to be faster as instructed. Helios only dodged you again, taking another long stride backwards this time. 

“Do you know what the word ‘faster’ means?” 

You screamed in frustration as you, without thinking, threw the knife in his direction. Before you had time to process what you had done, he had caught it middair without his eyes ever leaving yours, tilting his head at you quizzically before speaking.

“It can be a good move to try and catch your target by surprise, but if you’re going to throw your weapon, you have to be absolutely confident that it will hit a major artery. Otherwise…” He moved in a blur, ending up behind you so fast that you could barely see him do it. His right arm immediately wrapped around your torso, pinning your arms in place as he pressed your back firmly against his chest. The knife you had thrown at him was now just barely pressed flat against your neck. “...you leave yourself wide open.”

“I’m sorry I- I wasn’t thinking and-” You stumbled on your words, feeling incredibly guilty for what you had done.

“Oh? So you did think it would hit me?” Helios chuckled low into your ear, his teeth barely grazing it as he continued. “I figured you must have known I’d catch it in time. You must really want me dead then, don't you?”

“No I-” The knife at your neck pressed slightly harder against its skin, cutting your words off as you gasped.

“So you want me alive then? I find that hard to believe.” He dragged the knife upwards until it found your jaw, tilting your heads upwards to face him. “Then again, little girls often tease the boys they like.” He tilted the blade a fraction of an inch so that it’s sharp edge gently pressed into your skin, causing you to gasp again from the strange sensation. A deep warmth had begun to grow at the meeting of your thighs, making the entire experience all the more confusing. “Ahhh, that’s what it is, isn’t it?” The corners of his mouth pulled into a cocky grin, his teeth flashing behind his lips.

You were left completely speechless, only able to stare at him with wide eyes as your chest fell and rose quickly beneath his arm. 

“Your poor little heart is going 90 to nothin.” He strengthened his hold around you, leaning his face slightly closer to yours as he whispered. “Are you getting excited?” His gaze drifted downwards, his eyes widening slightly as his grin grew. “I think you might be.” He dragged his arm down your chest, brushing against your nipples and making you realize how hard they were, a small moan regretfully breaking past your lips as his eyes met yours. 

He almost seemed shocked for a fraction of a moment before his cocky expression returned full force. His face came even closer, stopping only when his lips were just about to meet yours, the pressure from the knife at your neck decreasing until it was just barely pressed against your skin. Then everything paused, the only movement between you both being the both of your chests rising and falling in unison. He matched his breath yours, inhaling each of your exhales and vice versa. Your tongue began to tingle as you eventually squirmed beneath his hold, your thighs pressing tightly together as you tried to ignore the growing tension between them.

When your gaze eventually left his lips and returned to his eyes, there was a strange and yet painfully familiar tenderness there. 

Without thinking you stretched your neck upwards, meeting his lips with your own. The kiss was gentle for a moment, his mouth softly folding over yours numerous times as he sighed against your face. When his tongue finally pressed past your lips, sliding over yours before slowly circling it, he groaned as the knife at your neck resumed it’s previous pressure there. He carefully turned you both in place before pressing your body against the pillar now in front of you, your chest squishing against the concrete.

You could feel a large and hard outline pressed against your back as he broke the kiss, his tongue slowly dragging across your cheek and down your neck as he hummed against your skin. He took the meeting of your neck and shoulder between his teeth, gently nibbling on the sensitive spot as another cursed moan escaped you. Helios chuckled as he pulled back, licking the spot before speaking.

“You almost sound cute when you moan.” His hips just barely grind against your back, the arm that was encircling your waist now releasing it so that his free hand could travel downwards to the hem of your shirt before sliding underneath it. When his fingers brushed against your bra he tugged on it hard, releasing both of your breasts in one quick motion. He took one of them into his hand, kneading the supple flesh as he continued to grind against your back. “It makes me want to make you moan more.”

You bit your bottom lip in an attempt to stifle the noises threatening to crawl up your throat. Helios only chuckled darkly at you as his fingers pinched your hard nipple, twisting it slightly, forcing you to cry out from the sensation of pleasure and pain. 

“I knew you’d like it rough.” He growls the words at you as he removes the knife from around your neck, holding it between his teeth as he uses the now free hand to spin you around to face him, immediately pinning your back to the pillar with his torso. Releasing your breast, both of his hands found the back of your thighs before lifting you upwards, your legs instinctively wrapping around his waist as your arms encircled his neck. One of his hands moved upwards to squeeze your ass tightly through your soft shorts before it abandoned the flesh, moving instead to take the knife from between his teeth. 

He positioned it against the neckline of your shirt before yanking it downwards, easily ripping the piece of fabric in half before placing the blade against your navel. He gently dragged its flat end upwards until it reached the center of your bra, sliding beneath it before he turned the blade slightly and tugged towards him, cutting through it. You would have sighed in annoyance if you hadn’t have been so aroused, and so instead you only moaned as his mouth fell over yours once more. You took turns releasing each of your arms from his neck, sliding the now useless fabric from your body before grabbing onto his shoulders. 

Helios gently sucked your tongue into his mouth before pulling away from the kiss, looking down at your half naked body hungrily as he resumed dragging the blade across your skin. It moved up the slope of one of your breasts before it found your nipple, the knife's flat side gently rubbing small circles against it. He leaned forward to bite into your neck as you moaned, his hips beginning to slowly grind against your center. You took handfuls of his shirt into your fists before pulling the fabric up and over his head, Helios rolling his eyes as he placed the knife between your own teeth this time, waiting for you to bite down on the blade before he pulled the piece of clothing over his head and discarded it to the floor.

Your hands returned to his shoulders, your nails just barely digging into his skin as you began to roll your hips in unison with his. He seemed to be distracted from whatever he was going to do next, pressing his body closer to yours as he quickened the pace of his thrusts against you. You let one hand travel downwards, your open palm dragging down his chest and abdomen before finding the waistband of his sweatpants. Your fingertips clumsily slipped beneath it before brushing against the head of his cock. Helios groaned as you took it into your fist, tugging upwards. He leaned his face to yours, taking the blade between his own teeth before turning his head to the side and dropping it atop the growing pile of the both of your clothing, his mouth immediately falling over yours afterwards.

He circled your tongue sloppily with his a few times before pulling away and pressing his forehead against yours, his hips moving quicker and more desperately into your fist as the sweet breath of his groan fell over your face. His free hand traveled to your shorts, pulling the crotch of them and your panties aside simultaneously with his thumb before you felt two fingers slide easily across your swollen opening.

“ _ Fuck _ . You’re this wet for me already?” Helios growled as he slowly slid both digits inside of you, his eyes rolling into the back of his head from the feeling. “And you’re so fucking tight. Jesus Christ.” 

You removed your hand from his erection to push down his sweatpants and boxers as much as you could, just enough to free his cock completely. He chuckled as you did, immediately kicking the clothing aside after it hit the floor at his ankles. His fingers slowly slid out of you, causing you to moan in protest as both of his arms found the crook behind your knees, holding you up by them as he spread your legs wider. 

Helios stared down at your exposed center, tilting his head quizzically as he let his shaft slide against it. Your hips rolled as he did, soft whimpers pushing past your lips as he continued. 

“Poor thing.” He chuckled sinisterly before his eyes met yours, holding his face an inch away as he whispered. “You want my cock inside of you bad, don't you?”

You couldn't speak, biting down on your bottom lip as an all new blush spread over your cheeks, trying desperately to grind yourself against him faster. He let out a sigh across your face, pressing his shaft still against your wet lips.

“Just say yes, and I’ll give you what you want.” His words were just as chilled as they usually were, but the subtle tenderness had returned to his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

The word had just had enough time to slip past your lips before he had positioned the tip of his cock at your center, pressing slowly past your lips as he took you inch by inch. A long and loud moan escaped you, rising in pitch until his hips were pressed tightly at your inner thighs, a growl swimming across your face as Helios took you completely. 

“That’s a good girl.” He slowly slid out of you until only his tip remained before he filled you again in one swift motion. His lustful gaze burned into yours as he repeated the sensitive motion several times. You met each thrust desperately, your hips rolling frantically against him each time. When your inner walls began to flutter around him, a gravel filled noise escaped him as his teeth returned to your neck, biting down hard into your skin as he quickened his pace. Your fingers instantly tangle into the strands of his silver hair, tugging at it thoughtlessly as you cried out his name.

His teeth sunk deeper into your skin in response, the sound of your bodies slamming into each other echoing throughout the large and barren room. He releases your neck with a loud popping sound before he returns his gaze to you, a sinister snarl spreading across his face as he releases one of your legs from his grasp, using the now free hand to rub your swollen clit in quick circles.

“Cum for me.” 

You had already felt the tension of your climax building inside of you, and now you could feel yourself swiftly climbing towards its summit. Your inner walls contracted around him tightly, a tingling sensation climbing beneath his calloused fingers.

“That’s it.” He groaned as he straightened his body upwards, staring down at the joining of your sex as he bounced your bodyup and down on him. Your free arm wrapped around the pillar behind you, your hand gripping tightly at its corner as you felt yourself begin to unravel around him. Helios’s brow furrows deeply, his mouth beginning to fall open as he grows silent save for his ragged breathing. 

When your orgasm hits you, you can only scream out his name as your walls constrict tighter around him. He shuts his eyes tight as he slams into you slower yet harder, a series of animalistic growls brushing past his teeth with each powerful thrust as he comes inside of you. 

When the both of your orgasms finally subside, he slowly pulls himself out of you before tenderly lowering each of your shaking legs to the floor. You were expecting some sort of witty remark, but instead he only lowered himself slightly to wrap one arm behind your legs and back, lifting you up against his chest as he carried you like a child across the room.

“Uhm, where are we going?”

“Bed, obviously.” He says the words plainly, leaving no room for further questioning on the subject.

When he reaches the barely ajar door to his bedroom, he presses his back against it to open it completely before reaching his bed in a handful of long strides. He lowers you to the mattress slowly before crawling over you to the opposite side, leaning over to shut off the lamp before turning over on his side to face you, wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling your back flush against his chest.

“Uhm are we going to ta-”

“Shut up and sleep, or I’m kicking you back to the couch.” Helios immediately cut you off, his tone low and demanding. 

You sighed in a semi-please defeat as you nuzzled your back against him, hiding the confused smile on your face against his pillow as you surrendered yourself to sleep.


	2. Day 2

“Please, please don’t sto-“ The words just barely press past your lips, disrupted by the deep gasp heaving into your chest as you plunge into consciousness.

You’re uncomfortably warm, a thin layer of sweat between your back and the source of heat behind you. There’s a strong arm wrapped around your waist, a hard thigh between your legs, and for a moment you’re frozen in shock from the foreignness of waking up so near to another body. Confusion quickly fades as the memories of what had happened prior that night returned to you. Arching your body slightly, you attempt to squirm away from Helios’ chest, but he only tightens his hold on you, pulling you closer to him as a groggy chuckle nuzzles into your neck. 

“Helios wh-“

You’re cut off by a fuddled shush before a feather-light kiss is pressed at the skin behind your ear. 

“Were you aware that you talk in your sleep?” The warm whisper blooms against your damp skin, evoking a million tiny goosebumps puckering across it. His tone is husky, almost tender, evoking feelings in your chest that you immediately attempt to brush aside. You did know already that you sometimes spoke while you were dreaming, and your mind searched desperately for some sort of memory of what you had said.

“I’m sorry… did I wake you?”

“Clearly... but I’m not complaining. It was incredibly interesting actually, what you were saying.” You felt his grin spread against your skin as he continued, his words falling into your ear like warm honey. “Something about ‘Daddy yes… Daddy harder…’” Your face went bright red just in time for him to catch as he craned his neck to look down at you, a sinister smile on his face.

“I- I didn’t mean… I don’t think I-” You sputtered the words out clumsily, bending one of your arms behind you to push against his chest. Helios barely shook his head at the feeble attempt as his hand encircled your wrist, pulling your arm around his neck and placing it there firmly before he reached for your breast.

“Awe, are you embarrassed?” A calloused thumb found the hard peak of your flesh, moving in gentle circles against it, causing your already frenzied mind to go absolutely blank. “You were moaning quite a bit. At first I thought it was a nightmare… until you started humping my leg like a dog in heat...” His bare thigh roamed upwards, rubbing against you gently. You could feel how wet you were from it, his skin slipping against you with a slick sound. “I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth. It took all my willpower not to push my cock inside you right then. It really wasn’t fair, having to hold myself back when you were _literally_ _begging_ for it.” 

Despite the shame burning at your cheeks, you felt your hips move on their own accord, rolling against his thigh for the friction you were desperate for as he continued to tease your nipple with his thumb. You stretched your neck upwards in an attempt to kiss him into silence, but he only tsked at you as he pulled back, just far enough to be out of the reach of your lips.

“Don’t be shy now, I wanna hear more.” He cooed at you softly as he pinched the hard peak of your breast gently, adjusting his hips slightly so that his erection was pressed firmly against your ass. “Tell me, is this what you want?” A small gasp ran through your teeth as you continued to grind against his leg, your flesh simultaneously grinding against the hardness at your flesh in turn. The corner of Helios’ mouth twitches as he lets out a gravel filled breath over your face, his fingers at your nipple twisting it slightly. 

“Helios, please just-“

“Shhhh, just call me daddy now. That’s what you want, right baby?” His words danced across your tongue, his face barely an inch from yours. You managed to just barely shake your head at him, your embarrassment mixed with the shock of the usually cruel man calling you by such a tender nickname leaving you utterly silent. He snickered softly at you as he pressed his thigh harder against your center. “You’re a rotten liar.”

Your eyes shut tight as you groaned from equal parts annoyance and desire. 

“Don’t you trust me?” When your eyes met his, you found that same foreign tenderness from earlier. He almost looked hurt, his face purposefully askew into a bothered expression.

“It’s not that, I just…” Your words hit a brick wall, unable to find the ending to your own sentence. 

“I’ve always played the part, haven’t I?” His fingers abandoned your nipple as his palm grazed down your abdomen. “Always protecting you…” You felt his hand sink between your thighs, palming your wet center as he gasped slightly on his next words. “... taking care of you.”

“Yes…” You answer in a gasp of your own without needing to think, or rather without being able to.

You felt his thigh pull from between your legs as he readjusted himself, sliding his erection in its place as his shaft grazed your wetness. He finally meets your kiss, his lips tenderly molding over yours as the fingers at your center began to move in equally tortuous circles around your swollen clit. A soft whimper falls from you against the kiss, and you feel his grin spread in response. 

“See? There’s no need to be shy with me.” His free arm wormed beneath your body, wrapping around your chest to attend to your neglected breasts as he pulled you closer to him. “Just let daddy take care of you.” With that, you felt him pull his hips back, readjusting himself so that the tip of his erection was positioned at your entrance before slowly pressing forward. 

You could only nod in return, your eyes scrunching shut and a deep whine escaping you as he filled you inch by inch. When he was just about to take you completely, he jerked in one quick and hard motion to finish the job, eliciting a loud cry from you as his grasp around you tightened to keep you in place. The nails of his fingers dug almost painfully into your flesh, your back pressed so tightly against his chest that you were completely immobile as he continued the seductive pattern of thrusts inside of you. 

“Keep your eyes on me.” You complied hesitantly, finding Helios staring down at you with a barely agape mouth as his ragged breaths fell over your face. “That’s a good girl. Now…” His hand abandons your breast, his forearm bending over your chest until his fingers wove beneath your neck, taking a fist full of your hair as he dug deep into your sex. “... tell daddy how you like it.”

“I- I don’t know wha-” The fist in your hair yanked your head back fiercely as Helios pulled out of you completely, eliciting a chorus of desperate whimpers from you as you struggled hopelessly against his solid grasp.

“Awe, do you want it back?”

“Yes.” You shuddered the word back to him.

“Then answer the question.” A low groan bubbled from your throat as Helios teased your swollen clit with his cock.

“Hard! I-” You strained yourself to maintain eye contact with him as the burning at your cheeks reached new heights. “I like it when you fuck me hard.”

As soon as you finish the sentence you feel Helios ram back inside of you, hitting your cervix in a motion so fast it barely registered. “Was that so difficult?” He pulled out slowly as he spoke, slamming into you with equal force before exiting completely. You finally break eye contact with him as your eyes roll into the back of your head, a foregin and high pitched howl booming from your chest. He pulls your hair even harder, the strands pulling your neck into a wrenching arch as he growled at you. “Always on me, little girl.” 

Once you’ve returned your gaze down to him, he resumes his slow and incredibly forceful torture on you. “There you go.” His speed increases slightly, the tension of your orgasm tenderly winding inside of you. You bite down hard on your lower lip, but the sounds of your pleasure still burst through. Helios presses his free hand against your back, pushing your torso to a 90 degree angle from him as the hand found your hip, using his grasp there as well as at your hair to pull your body back to meet each of his growlingly hard thrusts. Yelps and cries of ecstasy and pain fall endlessly from your lips from the new position and strength with which he takes you. “God damn, you’re little pussy is gripping me so tight already. You must love it when daddy grabs your hair and fucks you like a dog, don’t you?” When no response leaves you but a slightly louder cry, you feel a hard smack fall against your ass, the stinging sensation richechetting through your lower half and tightening the knot at your center further. “I said ‘don’t you?’ little girl.” Helios snarls the words at you, spanking you even harder to punctuate the sentence.

“Yes daddy! Please don’t stop!”

“Why baby?” Helios’ tone rises slightly in pitch as his hand finds your hip once more, his nails digging into the flesh as fucked you faster, chasing his own release as the sound of his hips slamming against your ass fills the room. “Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna cum all over daddy's cock like his good little slut?”

“Fuck, yes! I’m-” Your words are cut off as your entire body snaps into a rigid arch, the tingling sensation at your center exploding into millions of shards of pleasure as you orgasmed. 

“Shit.” Helios hissed as he fucked you hard through your orgasm, only slowing his pace once your body had gone completely limp. Suddenly you felt him pull out of you, pushing you onto your back before he climbed on top of you, kissing you fervently as he took one of your legs beneath the crook of his elbow, holding it upwards as he sank into you once more. His lips never leave yours as they slowly spread apart, grunting into your mouth as he found his own release. Three powerful exhales fell over your face with each thrust as he filled you, his lips folding over yours again as he released your leg and finally collapsed on top of you. 

You were expecting him to roll away from you, but he didn't. Instead he kissed you endlessly, with you melting into each one welcomedly. There was no tongue or sex in the way his lips carressed yours, somehow nuzzling against them in equal parts firm and gentle. Your thoughts are completely scattered, confused by the sudden affection you felt pouring out of the man above you. Eventually he seems to realize it himself, his lips freezing against yours before he finally pulled away from the kiss. You both panted rapidly in each other's face, trying to catch your breaths as you both stared equally puzzled at the other. 

Eventually, the confusion melted from his face as his brows furrowed deeply in annoyance.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Always on you.” You cooed the words to him, a victorious yet subtle smile tugging at the corners of your mouth.

“Oh, so now you listen?” Helios groaned as he rolled off of you, facing away from you as he laid on his side. “Don't wake me up again. If you get horny go flick your bean in the corner or something.”

The teasing did little to disperse the strange joy bubbling in your chest as you curled behind him, wrapping your arm around his torso and petting his chest as you nuzzle your face into his back. “Yes sir. Bean. In the corner. Loud and clear.”

You didn’t hear him laugh, but you still felt it rumble against your chest through his back.


	3. Day 3

When the light of morning falls over your closed lids and you wake again, you are still nuzzled into Helios’ back, his hand grabbing loosely onto your arm wrapped around his waist. As delicately as you can manage, you raise your head to peek down at him. He looks completely peaceful in his sleep, almost like a completely different man from the one you had grown accustomed to. His lips are barely parted as his shallow breaths flow between them, his lashes ever so slightly fluttering as though he were dreaming. The small and pleasant smile on his face making you wonder what it could be about.

“You just love being the little spoon, don't you?” You whisper the words affectionately to him as quietly as you can, a sweet smile creeping across your cheeks.

Helios groans as he turns, rolling his body on top of yours groggily as he pinned both of your wrists above your head. 

“I’m sorry, what was that?” His voice is full of gravel from his sudden pull from sleep, his eyes barely open but still managing to pierce through you fiercely. 

“Oh uhm, nothing!” You giggle nervously at him, a warm flush blooming over your face from being caught talking to the man in his assumed slumber.

“Mhm. That’s what I thought…” He leaned his face towards you, but when you closed your eyes to meet his kiss you only felt his purposefully slopping tongue dragging across your face from your chin to your forehead. “... dumb bitch.” His tone is playful despite the harshness of his words, a heart shatteringly happy smile spreading from cheek to cheek.

You wine in disgust from the action, kneeing him in the gut to free yourself from his gasp. Helios chuckles as he releases you, erupting into a foreignly explosive laughter as you rubbed his spittle from your face with excessive force. 

…

Helios spends a majority of the day working, leaving you to sit within the swirling vortex of your thoughts on his couch, failing miserably to pay attention to any program you turned on. What perplexes you most is that the sex between you isn’t what’s at the forefront of your thoughts, rather the small and fleeting moments of tenderness the man had shown you. How natural they felt, how natural just being near him felt now. 

It was near sunset by the time you heard Helios groan from the other room, your peripheral vision catching him as he pushed himself backwards in his rolling chair, sending him spinning across his bed room. You stifled a giggle as his figure reemerged through the doorway, his frame lazily shuffling towards you before he collapsed dramatically to his back on top of you. 

“That’s it, I’m fucking done.” 

“Awe, you almost look cute when you’re exhausted.” You mimicked his own phrasing to him as your fingers pet his hair, tenderly twirling between the silver strands.

“Not as cute as you did last night humping my leg while you dreamed about me.” Helios spits the words with teasing venom at you from his otherwise sweet position in your lap, leaning his cheek against your thigh and closing his eyes as you played with his hair.

“That’s awfully presumptuous of you, to assume you were the one I was dreaming about.” He definitely was, but the cockiness behind his words evoked your desire to tease him back.

“Oh yeah? And who else would it be, hmm? The mailman?” Helios rolled his eyes at you as he spoke, stretching his arms above his head as he lazily arched his back.

Remembering the small crush you once had on his accomplice, a deviantly pleasing feeling blossoms in your stomach. 

“Gavin.”

Helios’ face fell a fraction of an inch before he caught himself, folding both of his hands behind his head as his eyes darkened their contact with yours.

“You’re a rotten liar.”

“What? You can’t deny the man is visually blessed, and so sweet too…”

“So that’s what you’re into huh? Pussys?” His attempt at casual dismissal was far too obvious, the bitterness in his voice all too apparent.

“I didn’t get the memo that being nice to a woman made a man a ‘pussy.’ You could honestly learn a thing or two from-“

The look on Helios face stopped you mid sentence as he slowly rose his head from your lap, resting one of his hands behind him against the arm of the couch to support himself as he became eye level with you, two icy spheres piercing through his gaze into yours. 

“Listen here sweetheart, I’m not your fucking boyfriend, and I don’t give a damn if you think I’m nice to you or not. But this...“ His free hand palmed your center through your leggings, grabbing onto your mound roughly as his fingers dug deep into the flesh through the fabric. “... it may be between your legs, but it belongs to me. Understand?”

“And why should it? If you care so little about me, why should any part of me belong to you? Why would you even care if I acted on my fantasies and left right now to go-“

The hand behind him abandoned the couch like lightning, grasping your throat so quickly you almost choked on the speed and strength of it. His face terrified you for the first time in weeks, the rage radiating from it hitting you in waves as the snarl at his upper lip as well as the strength of his grip on your lower half progressively grew. He stared at you this way for a long time, furious contemplation swimming behind his eyes until they eventually seemed to find an appropriate conclusion. A small and devious smile spreading across his face as his eyes began to pool into their familiar golden hue.

“Helios don’t you da-“ Realization hit you almost immediately, your voice shaking as he cut you off.

“I command you to tell me the truth.” Despite the rage painted over his face, his words were calm and even, falling over you in hypnotic waves of honey. Suddenly, your mind goes completely blank, your entire body relaxing beneath his hold. You could only stare helplessly into his gilded eyes as your mind quickly melted into his control. “Who were you dreaming about last night when you woke me up?”

“You, Helios.” You felt no shame when the words left your lips, your entire being completely entranced by the beautiful shining spheres in front of you. As you peered into them, you saw intricate swirls of azure begin to cloud them, slowly releasing you from your hypnosis until any hint of their golden shade was gone. Your chest heaved as you returned to reality, the wind being knocked out of you as though you’d jumped into a lake of ice. “Helios what-“ You coughed between your words, nearly choking. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I should be the one asking you that.” Helios abandoned your neck as his fingers took a fistful of your hair, yanking your head backwards so that your neck pulled into an uncomfortable arch as he lowered his face over yours, staring down at you with an icy gaze from mere inches away. “Don’t you ever fucking lie to me again.” The words came out in a primal growl, rippling through his teeth in such a way that both scared the shit out of you and turned you on simultaneously.

“Jesus Christ... I was just joking around.” The words struggled up your throat from the strain being pulled on it. You had hoped your teasing would upset him a little bit, but you had never expected it to go this far.

“Do I look like I found it funny?” Conflicting his statement, Helios laughed on the words, more so exhaling an incredulous breath with them. He released his hold on your hair as he began to stand, your hands immediately reaching for and tugging on his arm as his knee rested on the couch. 

“Helios wait!” He turned his head to look at you behind him, a look of indifference painted over his features. “I- I’m sorry. I was just trying to tease you, I didn’t know it would actually upset you. You’re right, it wasn’t funny.” The words spilled desperately past your lips, your breathing flustered as a guilty flush bloomed across your cheeks. 

Helios let out an annoyed sounding sigh as he looked up to the ceiling before he sat back down, resting his head in your lap once more and averting your gaze as your hands returned to their attention as his hair.

“I wasn’t upset.” He almost looked like a child when he said it, like a little boy pouting. You tried your best to stifle the affectionate giggle that threatened to burst past your lips, but a barely there smile still tugged at the corners of your mouth.

“Of course. I’m just a dumb cootie-ridden girl, right? Why would you care?” You cooed the words to him, attempting to humor his current attitude, but the sound of your sadness from the idea still infested your voice clearly.

Helios met your gaze then, a perplexed look on his face as he examined you. His cheeks were slightly flushed, whether from his anger or something else you couldn't tell. The familiar pools of steel blue not quite piercing through you as they usually did, rather their gaze almost seemed to fall over you tenderly, coating you like a warm blanket. 

_He looks so… beautiful like this. When he’s not talking to ruin it._

You laugh sorely at the inner joke as tears whose origins you didn’t quite understand began to brim at your eyes, your bottom lip just barely quivering as you stared down at the perfect man below you, realizing you had grown fonder of him then you had originally thought. 

_But to him, nothings changed at all, has it?_

A single bitter pearl pushes past the dam at your eyes, slipping down your cheek before landing on his chest, blooming its wetness across the black fabric of his t-shirt. Helios tilted his head at you, his brow furrowing into deep creases from the sight. Mutual parts of both confusion and understanding were spinning behind his eyes, his expression making it seem as though he was battling between different trains of thought within his mind. When another tear slid down your cheek, landing deafly on the skin of his neck, he let out a deeply irritated sigh as his hand reached up towards you. His fingers wove between the hair at the back of your head, pulling it gently down towards him as he rose with his free elbow resting on your legs to meet you halfway. 

Helios’ lips collided into you, folding tenderly over your own as they quivered, crumpling in turn against his. He held the kiss firmly in place for a prolonged moment before he pulled away a fraction of an inch, just enough so that his eyes could comfortably fall into yours.

“Why are you crying now, dumb ass?” The words swam sweetly across your face, evoking more tears to break past your swollen lids.

“I'm not crying. You’re crying.” You laugh halfheartedly, poking his chest weakly as you averted his gaze, staring with attempted purpose at his chin.

He sat up slowly, pushing you up right as he did, his fingers resting under your chin and pulling your face upwards slightly once you were both upright.

“Always on me, baby girl.” He whispered softly to you, a smile that was far sweeter than its intended teasing spreading across his cheek as you regained eye contact with him. 

It was you that kissed him this time, both of your arms wrapping around his neck as your body arched into his, his hand traveling upwards as his fingers flushed across your wet cheek. He seemed to be reserving himself slightly, his lips moving with purposeful slowness and gentleness against yours despite your desperately frantic pace. You awkwardly repositioned yourself, scooting to the side as you swung your leg over his waist, straddling his lap as you slowly pushed him onto his back. It seemed to push past some of his hesitance, both of his hands firmly pressing into either side of your face as he slipped his tongue between your lips. You welcomed it greedily, encircling it with your own as he groaned softly against your face.

Eventually you broke the kiss, a newfound boldness pressing you forward as you kissed down his cheek to his neck, beginning to slowly rock your center against his as you bit down gently on the meeting of his neck and shoulder. It elicits an almost indistinguishable gasp from him, but its immediately followed by a dangerously low chuckle.

“Slow down there, slugger.” One of his hands tenderly encircled your neck as he spoke, gently pushing you back up to face him. “You’re not gonna cry yourself out of your punishment that easy.”

“My… punishment?” You stared back at him through rapidly blinking eyes, not understanding what he meant.

“Do you trust me?” Helios spoke calmly, his expression unreadable as he evenly met your gaze.

“Yes.” The word burst past your lips without needing to think, making you realize just how sincerely you meant it.

“You’re not very bright then, are you?” He flashed his teeth at you dangerously before you were suddenly airborne, bent over his shoulder as he migrated you both to the bedroom. 

…

You were completely naked now, lying on your back timidly in the center of Helios’ bed. He had stripped down as well, leaving only his tried and true black boxer briefs on as he circled the bed, several tan ropes wrapped seductively between his fingers. He started by tying your wrists, pulling them up to each bedpost and trapping them there with a series of progressively tighter knots before he did the same to only one of your ankles, leaving your left leg free. When he was done he took a moment to admire his handiwork.

“Try pulling on them.” He stood at the foot of the bed as he spoke, eyeing you curiously as you gave them an experimental tug. “Does that hurt at all?”

“No.” You said the word meekly, your body squirming under his gaze as he took the opportunity to admire your completely exposed center at the meeting of your thighs.

Helios slowly sank his knee into the mattress as he crawled towards you, stalking over your body like a predator until his face was directly over yours, mere inches away.

“I’m going to use my powers on you, but I’m not going to hurt you.” His tone was the most serious you had ever heard from him, his eyes boring intensely into yours. You nodded as confidently as you could to him, taking in a deep breath. He smiled slightly, tilting his head slightly before sighing. 

“Just so you know, it did bother me. Don’t read too much into it, but I’m going to ensure now that you understand just how angry you made me. I’m going to torture you just as much as you did me, and by the end of it you’ll never pull a stunt like that again.” Your mouth popped open in utter shock, but before you could speak a callused hand fell firmly over it, his fingers digging into the flesh of your cheeks as he brought his face somehow closer to yours. 

“I said don’t read into it. Now…” A sinister grin spread across his face as his iris’ began to swirl into it’s now familiar to you dance, twirling and bursting in brilliant golden fireworks until the shimmering gilded tone took over the previous azure completely. “... I command you not to cum until I tell you too.” Your own eyes went wide as you sunk into his hypnosis, a burning sensation tingling throughout your lower half as he spoke. He pursed his lips slightly for a moment, seemingly remembering something important. “And if at any point you want me to stop, I command you to say ‘mercy’, understand?”

Your head nods without your instruction.

“Repeat your safe word back to me.” His hand abandoned your mouth as he spoke, caressing your cheek tenderly.

“Mercy.”

“Good girl.” Helios gave your cheek several soft pats before he pulled back, folding his feet beneath him as he rested on his heels between your spread legs. 

He stared down at your already wet entrance for a prolonged amount of time, tilting his head as a grin spread across his lips. 

“Now…” He raised one of his hands, smacking his open palm against the flesh of your thigh sharply as the stinging sensation evoked a loud yelp from you. “... You’ve been a naughty little bitch today.” His hand struck again at the same spot, barely giving it time to recover as your ankles jerked against their restraints. “But I’ll tell you what, little girl…” The fingers of his free hand folded over your mound, slipping easily between your slick folds before pulling back an inch, using the full force of his hand to strike violently against your most sensitive place, causing you to cry out in pain before endless whimpers of desire bubbled past your lips. “... you’re really gonna fucking wish you hadn’t.”

He scooted back slightly, leaning down to run his flat tongue over your swollen lips, causing your entire body to arch and your eyes to scrunch tight as he pulled away.

“Always on me.” When you obeyed and met his gaze, he was looking down at you ferociously with his golden eyes, the silver strands of his bangs just barely grazing his lashes as his tongue licked the reminisce of your arousal from his dangerous grin. The sight was the most seductive and simultaneously terrifying thing you’d ever seen, your face going red hot as your breath caught in your throat.

He chuckled slightly, amused by the power he knew he had on you, with or without his Evol. Both of his hands found either of your thighs, his fingers clamping down on their supple flesh as he leaned forward, maintaining his dangerous eye contact with you as he presses his tongue flat against your clit before moving it slowly from side to side. You bit down hard on your lip as he did, your gaze drifting between his eyes and tongue endlessly as he tortured you. His pace quickened gradually, sending a knot of tension swimming beneath his tongue as the tingling sensation swiftly spread across your body. Eventually the tightness at your center began to become unbearable, your hips beginning to grind against his face shamelessly as you stared down at him through red cheeks, your mouth agape with desire. 

A deep chuckle danced across your clit as he slid down, the fingers of the hands at your thighs digging even harder to your flesh to keep you still as he slowly pushed his tongue inside of you. 

“ _Fuck_.” You gasped as the warm muscle wiggled its way inside of you, expertly pressing against the sensitive spot just above your entrance. 

Your body strained against his grasp helplessly, your eyes unable to leave his no matter how hard you tried as he slowly and torturously fucked you with his tongue. Eventually he pulled out of you, taking your clit between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth as one of his hands abandoned your thigh. You felt its fingers tease at your wet lips, slipping across them before you felt two of the long digits push past them as they sunk inside of you. When his knuckles met the soaked and swollen flesh, he began to curl the fingers upwards, swiftly moving against that same sensitive spot as his tongue moved in equally fast circles around the clit between his teeth.

“FUCK!” You shrieked as he tormented you, your body unable to reach climax as it rose endlessly in its pleasure, never falling over the non-existent summit. 

Helios groaned as you struggled against him, his still present nails at your contained thigh burning into its flesh as your free leg wrapped thoughtlessly around his head in an effort to pull him closer to you. He took this as an invitation to slip another finger inside of you, his elbow pulling back before he began fucking you hard with his hand, the sound of his knuckles smacking against your flesh and the groans he released against it filling your ears like a beautiful orchestra.

A heavy layer of sweat coated your entire body, your baby hairs sticking to your forehead as tears began to fall endlessly past your eyes and over the sides of your face, landing deafly on the pillow below you. The sounds bursting past your lips verging on sobs as he brought your body higher and higher over its preexisting limits. 

Eventually his fingers pulled out of you completely, the now free hand pulling your thigh from around his head and pinning back down to the mattress as your clit popped free from his mouth. He panted heavily, his chest rising and falling deeply while his eyes burned into yours as he slowly rose from your entrance. His hands slid up your thighs, his nails dragging harsh red lines up the skin as they traveled up your hips while he slowly balanced himself over you, stopping when his face was mere inches from yours. He rested one elbow beside your face, the other dragging across his face to rub off the juices of your sex before falling tenderly over your neck as he growled his next words to you.

“Who do you belong to?”

“You.” The word came out in a raspy whimper, your body endlessly squirming below him.

You felt his hand abandon your neck just before an incredibly sharp sting smacked across your cheek, eliciting a harsh gasp from you as your body writhed below him, his hand immediately returning to your throat with more force than it previously had. 

“I said who the _fuck do you belong to_?” His words verged on a scream, a few strands of his spit falling across your face.

“Daddy! I belong to daddy.” You cried out, sobbing on the last sentence as a pleased smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. 

“That’s a good girl.” He slowly pulled away from you, sitting back on his heels as he released a heavy sigh when his gaze returned to your swollen entrance below him. One of his hands reached for it, sinking two fingers slowly inside of you as he palmed his erection through his boxers. “I’m feeling generous, so I’ll leave it up to you; do you want to come on my tongue or my cock?”

“You’re cock, please daddy.” You whimper the response to him, sniffling behind your tears of overstimulation as he smiles satisfied at you. 

“See? You can be a good girl when you want to be.” He chuckled as his thumb hooked beneath his waistband, tugging the fabric down until his erection popped free. His fingers slid out of you slowly as he lowered himself over you, the sticky digits sliding into your mouth as he did, his face stopping a handful of inches over yours. “Now clean daddy's fingers for him.”

You complied, greedily sucking down on them as your tongue sloppily circled each one, eliciting an incredibly delicious groan from his chest as you felt the head of his cock press against you. His free hand reaches for your untied leg and pulls it upwards, resting the back of your thigh against his chest so that your calf rests on his back. Slowly, he pulls his hand away from your mouth, dragging the wet fingers over your chin and neck and down the center of your chest. Eventually they found your sex, ghosting past it to take hold of his shaft as he teased your clit with the head of his erection. You whimpered pitifully, attempting to adjust your hips helplessly.

“Now tell me the truth baby girl, do you still _love_ your little ‘Officer Pussy’ now?” His tone was strange, a subtle rage bubbling from his throat in a sadistic chuckle as his gilded eyes pulled you deeper into their hypnosis. Your mind went completely blank, the words that slipped past your lips next catching the both of you equally as off guard. 

“No, I only love you.” 

Both of you froze, Helios expelling a harsh and ragged breath before his chest became completely still. After several moments of silence, yours in horror and his just in pure shock, he eventually let out a deep and dangerous chuckle as he sank his cock inside of you. He slowly lowered his body over yours, pushing back your leg in the process and allowing himself to reach deeper inside of you until his nose was just about to touch yours. 

“Well then, that’s a _fascinating_ development.” His lips folded tenderly over yours as he slowly rocked his hips against you, grinding blissfully against your cervix as you wined against his kiss. 

You were too shocked to feel embarrassed at this point, your body reduced to absolute havoc so severely that nothing else mattered but the way his core was crushing into yours. Slowly, you felt him slide out of you, sliding just as deliciously slow back into you before he broke the kiss. He stared down at you with a foreign look in his eye, one that you couldn't quite place as he continued to fuck you at a torturously leisurely pace. 

Helios rested his elbow beside your face once more, gently brushing your cheek with the backs of his knuckles. 

“Do you want to cum on daddy’s cock now, baby?” He whispered the words with an unfathomable sweetness to you, his words slipping over your skin like warm melting honey.

“Yes, please daddy.” 

His hips increased in speed ever so slightly, the fingers of his free hand finding your clit before beginning to move fast circles against it, eliciting a desperate cry from your throat.

“Cum for me, little girl.” 

It felt like your entire body snapped in half, like a glow stick being popped, a deliciously burning sensation rushing from your center over the rest of your body as the deepest orgasm you’d ever had hit you in unforgiving waves. Helios groaned as he fucked you harder, his ragged breathing growing deeper as his hand abandoned you clit and grasped at the pillow on the other side of your face. His fingers dug into the fabric, the knuckles of his other hand that had been caressing your cheek morphing into his open palm pressing hard against it. When your orgasm finally faded, your entire body went limp, your mouth falling open in exhaustion. Helios chuckled between the rasps of his heavy breaths, his hips snapping into you with newfound aggression.

“Cum on my cock again baby.” There was a sinfully deviant smile of his face as your body complied, pleasure erupting from your inner walls as they contracted around him, causing his eyes to roll back in his head as he bit down on his bottom lip. He growled through his teeth when his eyes met yours again, fucking you with such intensity now that your entire body was jolted by the power of each thrust. Shamelessly, your tongue slipped past your lips, resting against the corner of your mouth as you glared up at him through the haze of your tear filled eyes. 

“That’s right baby, fuck.” His nails dug into your cheeks, the fist at the pillow beside your face just beginning to rip its fabric. “You look so fucking _beautiful_ like that.” He leaned down, sucking your limp tongue into his mouth as he slammed inside of you before he pulled back again. “Now do you want daddy to fill your sweet little pussy with his cum?”

You could only nod, your mouth unable to speak from the break your mind was experiencing.

“Good, then do daddy a favor, and cum on his cock one more time.”

An exhausted scream gurgled past your throat as your body spasmed violently beneath him, a painfully extreme wave of pleasure ricocheting inside of you as Helios began to moan against your face. “That’s it- oh, _fuck_ baby yes just like that. _God_ you feel so _fucking good_ … _shit-_ ” His body stiffened above you, his breath shuddering over your face as he released himself inside of you. Your hypersensitive walls felt his cock throbbing inside of you with each shot of his orgasm, his chest heaving deeply in unison. When he was done, he let out a deep sigh as his eyes shifted back to their original shade of blue, collapsing on top of you as you were released from his control. 

Your entire body trembled beneath him in the aftermath of your multiple orgasms, your limbs randomly jerking as Helios caught his breath against you. Eventually he begins planting tender kisses against the drenched skin of your neck, traveling upwards before he found your lips, folding over them gently before pulling away. He leaned to the side as he reached towards his bedside table, taking one of his too-many knives and using it to release each of your wrists before releasing your ankle as well. 

With an exhausted huff he fell backwards beside you. Once his head hit the pillow, he reached to the side without looking at you, pulling your immobile body closer to him and rolling you on your side so that your cheek rested on his shoulder. 

You both laid that way for what felt like hours, though it couldn’t have been more than half of one. Your eyes stared at his closed lids the entire time, countless thoughts spinning through your head as the man before you looked so serene it almost seemed like he was sleeping. Eventually words did press groggily past his lips, a barely there smile tugging teasingly at the corner of his mouth.

“’ _Only’ me_ , huh?” 

You groaned in annoyance, not sure why you had ever bothered to hope that he drop the slip up.

“I was out of my mind.” 

“Doesn’t matter, the powers work just the same regardless.” He chuckled pleasantly, but the sound did little to soothe the tension in your chest, the pleasant tone only annoying you further.

“I don’t believe that, but I’ll make you a deal.”

“Hmmm?” He turned his head towards you slightly, barely opening one of his eyes in a curious squint as a single brow rose behind his silver bangs.

“I wont read into what you said, if you don’t read into what I said.”

Helios closed his eye, humming thoughtfully as he pondered your proposal.

“Fair enough.” He raised a hand before you, holding out his pinky playfully. “If you break your own bargain though, I’ll do ten times worse to you next time around.” 

You took his pinky firmly with yours, swinging the both of your hands aggressively with a confident and moody look on your face, Helios noting inwardly that you looked like a pouting child.

“Fine. Whatever you say.” When you tried to pull your pinky away, he held fast to it, resting the both of your hands against his chest as his head sunk into the pillow beneath it.

“Good. Sweet dreams then, dumbass.” 

“Yeah. You too, pussy.” 

Helios chuckled at your retaliation, but didn’t give you any further gripe for it, seeming to be content with slipping into sleep.

Why either of you actually believed the other would keep to their word is absolutely unfathomable.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	4. Day 4

“I’m sorry, did you say _days_? As in plural?” The remote you had been holding fell from between your limp fingers, clattering noisily against the concrete floor.

“Just feel lucky it's not weeks, as in plural, as it usually ends up being.” Helios raised a mocking eyebrow before he leaned down in front of you, picking up the abandoned device and tossing it beside you on the couch. “I know this is asking a lot from you, but try not to get yourself killed while I’m gone, kay?” 

“I should be the one saying that to you.” You grumbled the words below your breath as your arms folded over your chest, your body sinking into the couch in a dramatic pout. Helios sighed annoyedly at you despite the affectionate half smile on his face, reaching out to pat your head before he took his bag from the floor beside him and flung it over his shoulder. 

“Just stay here. I mean it, no leaving the house, no answering the door for anyone, don’t invite anyone over…” He listed off his new house rules in an authoritative monotone as he made his way towards the front door of his home.

“Okay, dad.” Any other time you would have found the strange-for-Helios accuracy of his ‘daddy’ role amusing, but the sentence was only filled with annoyance and depression.

“Hey.” His voice called out to you as you heard the door open, evoking your head to turn and look at him. “Try not to miss me too much.” He gave you a cocky yet tender wink before he was gone, the door closing firmly behind him before you heard the lock turn.

… 

Helios has been gone for almost a week now, leaving you to slowly lose your mind within the confines of his home. He’d given you little to no explanation for it, brushing it aside as ‘work’ as he walked out the door and abandoned you there. There were a few times which you considered snooping through his belongings to cure your boredom, but the fear of how he would react kept you to mostly movies and heavy napping. More than the boredom even, you were fighting against the nagging worry at the corners of your mind for him.

He had said days, as in plural, but you hadn’t expected it to be more than three. Each day which passed that threshold left you tossing and turning progressively longer at night. Only able to think of him, his familiar smell of sweet musk and cigar smoke enveloping you within his sheets as your mind traveled across your time together. It had only been a few days since that first kiss before he left, but it felt like years to you now in hindsight. Even looking back to your time together before that day now felt different in the current context. Each memory of his blatant attitude and blunt personality that once fueled your hatred towards him, now only bringing affectionate smiles to your face against your own free will.

_Jesus Christ… What is happening to me?_

You moaned from where you sat now, stewing on his old and stinky couch. It was almost midnight, but you had given up on the concept of falling asleep so early by now. Instead you surfed through channels endlessly, randomly changing the program each time you caught yourself inevitably slipping back into thoughts of him.

Because at the corner of each of those thoughts, despite the pleasantness of them, was a deep and gnawing anxiety that something had happened to him. Something you couldn’t bear to think about, that you could bear even less than the thought that you might actually...

_Nope, nope nope nope. I’m gonna stop you right there, ma’am._

You sighed as your head fell against the back of the couch, doing your best to distract yourself by drawing patterns with the dots of his ceiling. Constellations, maps, various scenes and landscapes; but each one only reminded you of Helios.

The sound of keys jostling at the front door pierced through your pathetic inner monologue, your body whirling around ecstatically as the door swung open, his exhausted frame coming into view as he tossed his bag to the floor with a groan.

“Helios!” You immediately gripped the back of his couch, unable to conceal your joy as you flung your body over it, your feet landing in a loud smack against the concrete once you completed the impressive acrobatic exercise before you took off towards him. He furrowed his brows deeply in annoyance at your display, but you caught the faintest glimmer of a smile tug at his lips before he caught you midair as you jumped into his embrace. 

“I was so worried about you, asshole. You didn’t even think to call? Or text? Shit, an email would have been lovely.” The anger in your voice was lost completely in your relieved giggles as you held him tighter.

“Of course I’m safe, dumbass. It’s not my fault you wasted your time fussing over me.” A barely present chuckle softened the blow of the harsh words as he kept you pinned to the side of his body midair with one arm, haphazardly carrying you on his hip toward the couch before dumping your body onto it and sitting beside you. 

“So I’m not allowed to worry about you?” Annoyance finally found your voice, huffing deeply as you pulled yourself upright from your frazzled position.

“By all means, knock yourself out. Just don’t expect me to cater to it.” Helios averted his gaze to the tv in front of you both, sighing irritatedly after watching the brief kiss scene. “Speaking of a waste of time, please don’t tell me you’ve been watching this garbage the entire time?” 

“So what if I have? And it’s not garbage, it's sweet.”

“Oh yeah? What’s so sweet about some dude getting laid?” Helios mutters the words almost bitterly, his eyes rolling briskly before they found you, an expression of annoyed amusement coating his face.

“I don't know, maybe cause he loves her or something?”

Helios snorts. 

“No such thing.” His arms stretched to rest on either side of the back of the couch, staring straight at the tv with an indifferent and heartless expression as he murmured his words. You felt a lump plunge down your throat, sinking deep below your chest as your breath got caught somewhere in between. 

“As what? Love?” It took every ounce of strength you possessed to squeeze the words past your lips evenly, your heart throbbing frantically somewhere beyond its intended position. 

“That’s what I said, yes.” Helios raised both of his eyebrows a fraction of an inch, seemingly becoming annoyed with having to repeat himself.

“So what... you’re telling me you’ve never cared about someone other than yourself before?” Skeptical grief coated each syllable your tongue crafted, falling with a deliberately paused pace into the tense atmosphere radiating from you.

Helios’ eyes widened a fraction of an inch, his entire body growing stiff before he hesitantly turned his head toward you, a look of carefully placed neutrality on his face. 

“This conversation won’t end the way you want it to.” Each vowel and consonant were purposefully composed, falling against your wilting frame like damning scripture. 

“I’m right aren’t I?” A bitterly comedic wheeze pushed to words out, an undesired reservoir burning at the outer corners of your eyes. “What, did you move me in here just to have a live in maid and sex doll?”

“I mean, the sex doll part was just a bonus.” The man chuckled as he spoke, raising his eyebrows in such a way as to say _‘I’m just joking, but please drop it.’_ You only stared at him in response to his awful joke, the liquid rage threatening to burst past your eyes blazing into him. Helios groaned loudly as he sunk into the couch, heavily dragging both of his hands gradually over his face before speaking to his ceiling as they collapsed into his lap.

“What do you want me to say?” He was slumped so deeply into the couch that he looked like a crumpled heap, his entire body seeming to sag from exhaustion as the equally tired question pressed past his lips.

“You don’t have to say anything, you already said it all.” You sank your own back into the couch, mirroring his position almost completely, save for the resentful waves of fury rolling off of you.

“ _Oh_. Have I _really_ now?” You notice that Helios either laughs when he’s nervous or when he’s angry, the beginning of each sentence he speaks to you coming out in dangerously low chuckles. “Or are you just projecting your own little fucked thoughts into my mouth, sweet cheeks? ‘Cause I don’t recall saying a goddamn thing.”

“Okay, fine then.” Snapping your neck to face him, the carefully molded fake sweetness on your face seemed to deeply disturb the man as you spoke your next words as evenly as you could muster. “Helios, do you have feelings for me?”

The awkwardness on Helios’ face briefly morphed into absolute horror before he caught himself, clearing his throat as he readjusted to face his entire body towards you. 

“Why are you grilling me on this all of a sudden?” His question came out in an unintentionally accusatory low tone, rising slightly on the first word.

“Because you just told me that you’re an unfeeling fucking psychopath!”

“I thought you were already aware of that?” His words rose and fell patiently, clearly confused but trying his best not to upset you further.

“I was, until you- I… until you started…” Your words trailed off as he stared back at you, raising his eyebrows as he nodded slowly for you to continue, causing you to groan in irritation. “Just answer the fucking question, Helios.”

He sighed, scooting slightly closer to you as his hand found yours.

“Listen… I already told you, this conversation won’t-“

You immediately threw his hand off of yours as you jumped out of your seat, storming away only a few steps before realizing you didn’t have anywhere to storm off too.

“God damnit!” You screamed in frustration, knotting your fingers through your hair as you contemplated your options.

Helios chuckled darkly as he rose from his seat, reaching your side in only a few casual strides. His hand encircled your wrist tenderly, attempting to gently pull it from your hair. “Let’s just drop it baby girl, hmm? We ca-“

“Don’t _touch_ me!” You cried out angrily as you yanked your arm from his grasp, snarling up at him with an inconcealable rage. “And don’t call me that ever again!”

Helios returned the rejected arm to his side, staring back at you in silence with a blank expression on his face. The indifference behind his gaze shattered your heart, the dam at your eyes threatening to burst at any moment as you whispered meekly to him. 

“Just leave me alone, please.” 

You both stewed within the tense and awkward silence for a prolonged moment before Helios finally nodded his head solemnly. Your eyes followed his back as he walked to his room. When he did reach the door, he hesitated briefly, seeming to catch himself as his head twitched slightly to the side before he finally opened and closed the door behind him. As soon as he did, your body crumpled to the floor, the tears at your eyes finally flowing freely. 

_I love you, you entitled prick._

You hadn’t realized it truly until this very moment, but now that you had, the knowledge that he would never return those feelings battered your soul as you sobbed as silently as you could manage.

…

A few hours have gone by and you're curled into a dejected ball on the couch, staring at the door across the room from you through exhausted eyes. After an hour of crying you had figured sleep would flood you, extinguishing all the turmoil that was boiling in your chest. Yet it never did.

Despite the awkward situation, all you wanted now was to be beside Helios. The anger you had been feeling almost immediately subsided into loneliness as soon as he left. None of it made any sense; why he had ever hesitated to kiss you, why your teasing about liking Gavin had bothered him so much, why he had even invited you to stay here in the first place if not for the sake of your safety. If he didn’t care about you at all, then his words and actions directly contradicted each other. 

_So then why the hell is he being such a dick about it?_

You stormed through your tired thoughts, racking your brain for some sort of answer, when a series of memories suddenly flooded your senses.

_“I’ve always played the part, haven’t I? Always protecting you… taking care of you.”_

_“I wasn’t upset.”_

_“Just so you know, it did bother me. Don’t read too much into it…”_

_“Repeat your safeword back to me.”_

_“‘Only’ me, huh?”_

And the last memory to cloud your vision, was the look of absolute horror on his face when you finally asked him flat out if he had feelings for you. Realization hit you like a splash of ice water, your upper body shooting upwards so fast it made your head spin. 

_Is he just… afraid?_

The idea seemed ridiculous to you, of the rough and tumble man being afraid of literally anything. Outside of the context of your presumptions of him, however, it made complete sense. Without thinking any further on what his fears could possibly be, your feet are on the floor, walking purposefully towards his room. You give the door three timid knocks, hearing only silence for a prolonged moment before an emotionless “Yeah” broke through.

He was sitting upright in bed, almost completely naked if it weren’t for those damn black boxer-briefs, with a pair of foreign-to-you glasses resting on the bridge of his nose. There was a small laptop resting atop his legs, and the cigar lit between his fingers had already filled the entire room with it’s scent. Helios said nothing as he stared back at you, seeming to be waiting for you to explain your intrusion with a blank expression.

“I uh- I can’t sleep.”

His brows furrowed as he tilted his head at you quizzically, eventually nodding for you to continue the phrase he assumed must have further explanation.

“I’m scared… to sleep alone now I think.” A vicious warmth was spreading across your cheeks as you averted your gaze to the floor. You heard an exasperated sigh from the bed in front of you.

“Well come on then, freak. Close the door behind you.”

You curled yourself into his bed on its very edge, trying to keep as much distance between you both as possible, but his warmth still radiated over the front of your body. When you hear his fingers begin to tap away at his keyboard, you steal a glance up at him from behind your lashes. The lenses at his cheeks were slightly illuminated by the numbers on his screen as he took a sip of brown liquid from a short glass, the smoke from the cigar between his fingers cascading over his face. He looked so beautiful in that moment, seeming completely enraptured in whatever he was so focused on. 

“Why are you staring instead of sleeping?” He spoke softly, without looking at you, catching you off guard.

“How would you know? You’re not even looking at me.”

“Don’t need to.” 

You let out a sigh in reluctant surrender.

“What’re you working on?” You dodged his previous question, your arm wrapping around your pillow and squeezing it for emotional support.

“Work.” He said the words plainly, so matter of fact that in any other instance you would have smacked him for it. Now though, his familiar teasing attitude evoked a welcomed joy in your chest.

“You work too much.”

“Yeah, well, one of us has to.” He grumbled as he spoke, whispering in such a way that the statement seemed to be more for himself than you.

“What am I now... some sort of disgruntled housewife?”

He said nothing in response, but an undeniable smile pulled at the corner of his mouth as he raised the glass to his lips once more, seeming to be attempting to hide behind it.

“What’re you drinking?” You press on, looking for any way to keep the conversation going between you in an attempt to break through the awkwardly tense atmosphere.

“Alcohol.” He raised his eyebrows for a moment on the word, as if to say ‘wow, imagine that.’

You stifled back an annoyed groan as you stared at him, deciding this conversation would be a lot easier if you were drinking as well.

“Can I have some?”

Helios slipped the laptop onto the bed in front of him before removing the spectacles from his face and placing them and his drinking glass down on the side table. “Only if you do shots with me.”

“That’s fine.” You watched as he took the bottle from the table and opened it, pouring it into an untouched glass before topping off his own. He handed one of them to you carefully, holding his own in the air between you.

“What are we cheersing to?” 

“How much I hate you.” You said it immediately, grimacing inwardly from the obvious bitterness in your voice.

A brief snort pushed past his lips, a wide grin spreading across his face as he clinked your glass with his.

“Fair enough. Cheers to that, then.” He downed the contents of his glass effortlessly as his head quickly tilted back, his Adam’s apple bobbing slightly before he looked to you once more, reminding you that you were supposed to be doing the same. You pushed your own head back, your face scrunching into disgust as you took the shot. When you were finished you choke slightly on the burning sensation at your throat, causing Helios to laugh as you coughed and hacked. “There there… that’s a big girl drink. Be careful.” You feel his palm rub small firm circles against your back, and when he seems to realize it himself he immediately pulls it back, clearing his throat as he takes your empty glass and his own. He filled them both before returning yours to you. 

“I’m assuming you’re a lightweight, so one more for now.” 

“What are we cheersing to?” You barely manage to groan out the words, still recovering from the previous shot of whiskey, and dreading the next despite how much you needed it.

“Hmmm…” Helios ponders for a moment, his thoughts clearly spinning behind his eyes before he seemed to come to a hesitant decision. “To… how much I don’t hate you.”

You snort at his remark before bitterly clinking his glass, downing the shot much smoother than last time. When you meet eyes with him he has already done the same, taking both of your glasses and placing them on the bedside table. 

“That’s a compliment coming from me, you know?” His words came out in a playful protest, his defensive grin evoking an unwelcome flutter in your chest. “I hate everyone.”

You sighed in defeat as you rested the side of your head against the wall behind you, a deep warmth already blooming in your belly as you stared up at him through red cheeks.

“But not me?”

Helios stared back at you, his eyes growing darker until the corner of his mouth finally twitched back upwards into a bleak smile, a deeply sad emotion swimming behind his azure spheres. 

“Not as much, no.” The words almost came out in a whisper, a deep gravel scratching at his throat. 

He immediately bends the leg farthest from you upwards, taking a drag from his cigar before resting the hand holding it on his knee. He takes his time letting the smoke swirl in his mouth before it flows from his lips, seeming to be stalling something. 

“Well I… I guess I don’t really hate you that much either.”

“Oh, don’t try and spare my poor feelings now.” He sighed dramatically, his arm draping over his eyes in mock anguish. “The damage has already been done.”

The giggles that erupted from you soothed away all of your previous anxieties as you pulled your head from the wall, readjusting yourself onto your knees before swinging one of your legs carefully over his lap. His free hand hesitated for only a moment before it rested itself on your hip, his eyes looking up at yours with a dark but otherwise blank expression. 

“Well I mean it, I may have over exaggerated my disdain for you a bit earlier. And furthermore…” You leaned your face closer to his mischievously. “I think you actually might even _like_ me.” You whispered the words teasingly at him, scrunching your face into a sinister expression you hoped mirrored the ones he always gave you as they rolled off your tongue.

“Now you’re just pushing your luck, kid. You’re tolerable at best. Half the time I want to drop-kick you out the window.”

“And yet, you always save me anytime someone else tries to do something similar? I wonder why that is…” The grin at your face is pressing achingly hard at your cheeks, teasing venom swirling between your teeth. “... wouldn’t it be so much easier for you to just let someone else finish the job?”

“I’ve never been the type to let another man handle my business.”

“So I’m _your_ business then?”

“If that’s the term you wanna fall on your sword for now then sure, whatever floats your boat.”

“It does.” Your smile shined with 1000 watts of victory, the giddy feeling in your chest pushing you just one step too far. “What would really increase its buoyancy though, is if you would just admit how much you-“ 

Helios groaned as his hand abandoned your hip, immediately encircling your throat as his upper lip curled over his teeth.

“You’re fucking annoying, you know that?” He raised his brow at you quizzically, searching your face for any sign of fear. “What makes you think I wouldn’t kill you right now?”

You raised one of your hands to fall over his, but rather than attempt to peel it away from your neck, you pressed down harder against it as a confident small smile struggled over your lips. His head cocked further to the side, the pinching between his brows deepening as his fingers dug progressively harder into your skin, his dangerous gaze never parting from yours. You put all of your strength into remaining completely still, maintaining the trusting smile on your face even when a black fuzz began to cloud the edges of your vision. It was only right when your body began to go limp that the grip at your neck loosened, remaining only to keep you upright as you coughed on the new found air.

Before you had the chance to recover fully, his hand had traveled to the back of your neck, pulling you roughly into his kiss.

You moaned into his mouth, noticing an incredible wetness at your center as you rolled it against his already present erection, both of your open palms resting against his bare chest. His tongue slipped eagerly past your lips, desperately encircling yours as he released your neck completely and the pinky of his now free hand tugged at your tank top, causing your breasts to burst over the neckline. Groping you roughly between his calloused fingers, kneading almost painfully into the supple flesh as you continued to grind against him. When your teeth clumsily took his bottom limp between them, nibbling harshly at its flesh, he winced slightly before an animalistic rage burned across his features. His hand ghosted over your chest, its fingers intertwining into your hair as he yanked your head back an inch, your teeth dragging against his lip before it popped out of their grasp.

“ _Incredibly_ fucking annoying.” The words came out in a gravel filled, low wine. “It’s almost impressive, honestly, how much you infuriate me.”

One of your hands roamed down his abdomen, pulling down his boxers just enough to free him from them as your other hand dug into the muscular flesh of his shoulder. You pulled the crotch of your shorts and underwear aside simultaneously, pressing your wet and swollen lips against his shaft.

“Why do you do this to me, _____?” A ragged breath broke over your face, the closest expression of agony you’d ever seen from the man crumpling across his face. “Why is nothing ever enough for you?” He spat the words bitterly to you as he adjusted himself, positioning the tip of his erection at your entrance before waiting for you to take him. “Why do you keep pushing me? Are you testing me? Is it amusing to you, seeing me like this?” You lowered yourself onto him slowly, savoring the delicious feeling as he filled you. 

“I’m sorry.” The words came out in a desperate exhale, your neck straining to kiss him despite the firm grasp he had on your hair.

“Oh, you’re _sorry_ now, are you?” Helios let out a bitter chuckle, its heartbreaking tone bubbling uncontrolled past his lips. “I don’t believe you.”

“I mean it.” Another desperate wine fell past your lips as you took another inch of him. “You’re enough, just like this… you’re enough for me.”

“No, I’m not. I cant...” Endless thoughts spun chaotically behind his eyes as his grip on your hair loosened, your face immediately falling forward into his kiss as you took him completely inside of you. He let out a gentle hiss against your mouth as you did, but stayed completely still and otherwise silent. 

“It doesn’t matter.” You mumbled against his lips as they crumpled over yours, consumed by the usually carefully concealed turmoil spilling out of the man below you. “There’s ‘only you.’” 

“I thought you didn’t mean that?” The words hit you with a low and incredulous hiss, his resolve seeming to break down completely in the bittersweetness of his tone.

“I did, but don’t read into it.” 

He chuckled briefly at you before his voice dropped off completely. Sitting yourself firmly into his lap, you purposefully clenched your inner walls around him, Helios taking your bottom lip between his teeth and biting down painfully hard as he groaned across your face. Ever so slightly, you began to slowly rock in his lap, still keeping yourself glued to his hips as you jostled his hardness inside of you. Your bottom lip left his teeth with an audible pop as his head hit the wall behind it. His mouth is just barely open, his breath seeming to disappear completely as you continue the motion, sporadically clenching around him for dramatic effect as his back progressively arched. 

“Does that feel better now, daddy?” You barely managed to coo the words to him, the rasp of your breath nearly drowning out their affection.

Helios let out a low and intimidating growl, snapping his neck so that his face was less than an inch from yours, a dangerous snarl at his lips. The hand at your forgotten hair abandoned it completely, gripping your hip immediately as his nails dug painfully into its flesh.

“Yes. Now shut that pretty little mouth of yours and show him who you belong to.”

A small whimper bubbled past your tongue as you complied, your hips raising slowly off of him before quickly sinking back down. Helios stared at you through cloudy eyes behind his lashes, his mouth falling open progressively wider as you slowly fucked his lap. 

“Thats it, just like that.” 

Your equally ragged breaths mingled between you as you continued, his free arm wrapping around your back and pressing you closer to him as he lifted his own hips to meet your last thrust, jerking them in one hard and swift motion. You cried out from the sensation, mindlessly arching your back in pleasure, (TW) a searing heat piercing its skin as you yelped. (TW) The hand at your back immediately retreated from you.

“Jesus baby, be careful wi-“ His words immediately cut off as his brows furrowed quizzically at you. 

Your inner walls were contracting almost painfully around him as you desperately grind against his hips, whimpering endlessly in a state of confused hyper arousal. Your breath coming out in deep shuddered between the noises of your desire as your body spasmed uncontrollably above his, a sinister grin eventually tugging at the corner of his mouth.

“Oh you really are a nasty little thing, aren’t you?” He chuckled dangerously, the hand at your hip beginning to coax you back into motion. “Go ahead baby, make yourself cum on daddy's cock.” 

You feel his thumb immediately find your clit, rubbing frenzied and rough circles over it as you felt yourself close in on your orgasm. The tension was knotting itself tight, a tingling sensation burning all throughout your lower half. You bobbed yourself up and down his length as quickly a you could, his breath catching in his throat as his jaw went rigid and his fingers increased their seed against you. Just when you were about to fall over the edge, (TW) you felt that now familiar searing heat press into the back of your shoulder as Helios dug the cigars lit end into your skin. (TW)

An ear splitting screamed choked from your throat as your walls gripped down on his cock, squeezing painfully before equally as painfully releasing. The pattern goes on endlessly, your entire body shuddering as you came between ragged breaths. Eventually you collapsed into his chest, hearing Helios throw the cigar across the room before both of his arms wrapped firmly around you.

He held you in place as his hips snapped below you, the only sound in the otherwise silent room being the smacking of your flesh and equally ragged breathing. 

“ _Fuck_ , _____... you’re so _ah_ \- I, _God_ I... I luhnghhdh-”

Eventually you heard a deep groaning sound break past his teeth above you as he dug his hips into your skin, his breath shuddering against your ear being the only other sign of his own release. His arms fold even tighter around you, holding you closer to him as you both caught your breath.

He didn’t hold you long though, almost immediately yet carefully pulled you off of him, laying you on your stomach on the bed before he was gone. You wined in protest, and heard him chuckle in response.

“Don’t start bitching. I’ll be right back.”

When he did return, you felt a warm damp cloth brush gently over the tender skin at your shoulder. You jerk slightly from the pain, a small whimper escaping your throat.

“Be still.” The words were even, but they still rang clear with his demand. 

You obediently fell back into the bed as he continued, biting your lip to keep your sounds of pain muffled until he had finished bandaging the burn. There was a comfortable silence between you both the entire time, you finding a pleasant appreciation of having the man take care of you so attentively. He eventually broke that silence as he tossed something to the floor, lying beside you before tenderly pulling you over his chest.

“Alright. You’re all set, princess.”

“Thank you.” You whispered weakly to him, a pleasant sound filling the shallow breath.

Helios sighed deeply, his fingers intertwining with and twirling through the strands of your hair.

“For what? Making you cry?” His voice was bitter as he looked down at you through cloudy eyes, the side of his chin resting against his chest.

You rolled your eyes affectionately towards him as you leaned up to kiss him, and he hesitated only a moment before his lips met yours briefly. It was the first time you had both kissed so casually, and it made your heart flutter uncontrollably. 

“No, just for caring.” 

Helios rolled his head back against the pillow, shutting his eyes as he let out yet another disgruntled sigh.

“Well, I suppose you _are_ my business now. So it’s only natural.”

Despite the teasing of his words, the only one that mattered to you was “my,” and the beautiful way it sounded lulled you peacefully and easily into sleep as you nuzzled into his chest.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	5. Day 5

Helios has been fussing over his work for days, reminding you exactly of what he was like when you had first moved in. He hasn’t even tried to have sex with you, just sits in his room all day, hunched in an arch of never ending stress over his desk. The pitter patter of his keyboard was driving even _you_ mad at this point.

After 3 days of this you finally decide to bug him into a break, bringing him a plate with a pitiful sandwich on top as your offering, since he had only been eating whenever you brought him food. You wore nothing but a thin white tank top and a pair of white lace panties, yet he doesn’t seem to notice when he ignores you completely as you place the food on his desk.

The blur of numbers glares against the lenses of his spectacles, his fingers moving in a dizzying blur over the keys until you cleared your throat, his entire body freezing as though you had caught him off guard.

“Jesus, _____. You scared the shit out of me.” His eyes shoot up towards you, his body freezing for a fraction of a moment once more as his gaze falls over you.

“Awe, how cute. The big bad wolf... scared by little ole me?” You cooed the words to him as you perched yourself against the edge of his desk, reaching out your hand to tousle his silver hair playfully.

“You say that as though you’re some damsel in distress.” His tone was full of teasing humor as strong fingers enveloped your wrist, pulling it down so that he could press his lips tenderly against the back of your hand. “Any man in his right mind would be terrified by you.” His cloudy eyes glared seductively at you from beneath his lashes as he spoke, his teeth just barely grazing against your skin.

“Including you?” Attempting to mimic his own seductive habit, you tilted your head playfully as the words sang past your lips.

Helios leaned back into his chair, pressing his cheek against your open palm as his fingers intertwined with yours.

“I’d be a fool not to be. You’re a fucking vixen, waltzing in here and distracting me from my work.”

“Where’s all your usual bravado?” Incredulous giggles rolled hesitantly from your tongue as your eyes squinted skeptically at his unusual sweet flirtation.

He shrugged slightly against your hand, his voice rising defensively. “I’m trying something new.”

“And that is…?” Both of your brows shot upwards, your voice dragging on the last word curiously.

“Honesty.” The word was said with a small, proud smile.

“Did I somehow miss Hell freezing over?”

“Something like that.” A low rumble bubbled against your skin as he brought your palm back to his lips, giving it a small lick before finally releasing the hand completely with a mournful sigh. “Daddy has to work now, so be a good girl and scamper off.”

“You’ve been working too much.” A childish wine broke past your lips as you pouted your bottom lip. “What’s so important that you can’t take a little break?”

“The end of the world.” He lagged on the word for dramatic effect.

“I think you might be exaggerating a bit there.” Your eyes rolled as Helios wrapped his arms around your legs, resting his chin against your thigh as he peered up at you.

“You’re right, but it’d be the end of mine, so I need to focus.”

“Sounds ominous.” Both of your eyebrows shot up as you nodded your head in fake awe at his obvious dramatization.

“Indeed. So just let me be the one to worry about it, mkay?”

“But I miss you, asshole.”

“You live with me, dumbass. I think you might have confused me with my dick in that sentence.” He chuckled slightly as he released his hold on your legs and sat up straight, giving your outer thigh a few swift pats as he swiveled his chair closer to his desk. “Like I said, I’m busy. So I’ll have to take a rain check. For now, I’m going to need you to go rub one out on the couch for me.”

You groaned, kicking the bottom of his chair with your foot.

“Can’t you take just, like a little break? Even a teeny tiny one? I’m worried about you.”

Helios pushed himself back in his chair again, eyeing you seriously as his voice boomed into a low, “No.”

“Well what if I… helped you relax a bit while you’re-“

Suddenly, a muscular arm wormed around your waist, effortlessly twirling you around and pulling you into his lap so that you straddled his thigh, your back pressed firmly against his chest.

“If you’re that desperate, you can take care of yourself here. Just don’t interrupt me.”

You sat frozen in the new position, Helios’ arm immediately abandoning your waist as he continued typing an endless stream of numbers across the series of monitors in front of you. Warm and even breaths fell over your ear, dancing across the skin of your neck and leaving prickled goosebumps at the flesh. A faint gasp brushed past your teeth, a burning sensation spreading from the hard surface of his thigh at your center. Stronger than your arousal, however, was the all consuming shyness that fell over you from the man expertly calling your bluff.

A wet muscle suddenly makes contact with the bend of your neck, his tongue barely lapping at the skin as if to edge you forward. Your breath caught in your throat from it, your hips moving a fraction of an inch before you caught yourself.

“Suddenly feeling shy, are we?” His voice was warm and low, his mouth so close that you felt the vibration of his vocals at your ear.

“No I- uhm…” You cleared your throat slightly, leaning into his chest as your cheeks burned. “I just… I don’t know what to do.”

“I even have to tell you how to make yourself cum now? You truly are helpless.” A sweet sigh brushed across your neck before his teeth sank gently into it for a quick bite. He chuckled when you wined, pressing his lips against your ear as he continued to type away at his keys.

“Relax, Princess.” The throaty sound dripped down your ear like molten honey, your body obediently relaxing against him as you made a high pitched noise. “ _That’s_ my girl. Now, put your thumb over one of those pretty little hard nipples for me through your shirt, and move it in circles just like daddy always does.”

Hesitantly you raised your hand, cupping your breast gently as you complied to his demand. The puckering peak ached beneath your own fingers teasing, the knowledge that Helios could clearly see what you were doing sending waves of tingles across your body.

“There you go, does that feel good baby?” He cooed sweetly to you, nuzzling the side of his forehead against your hair as he just barely licked the curve of your ear.

“Yes.” You wined between your ragged breathing, your thighs squeezing tight around the larger one between them. Helios adjusted it slightly, just enough so that the rough denim teased you through the thin fabric at your center.

“Good, now ride daddy’s thigh, just like you ride his cock.”

You whimpered helplessly from his demand, the flush at your cheeks spreading down your neck.

“You look so cute when you grind your little pussy on my lap. Daddy loves it. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” His words fell gradually deeper into a gravel as he spoke, his jaw pulling ever so slightly tighter next to yours.

And so you did your best to pretend this was any other time, gently rocking yourself against him as your feet just barely swung in the air below you, the tips of your toes brushing against the cool concrete. Each movement scratched against you deliciously, teasing you just enough for your mind to go into a chaotic frenzy.

“That’s my good girl.” The side of his nose pressed into your cheek as he sighed into your ear, his lips delicately brushing against its caverns. “Pinch your nipple nice and hard for me.”

You pulled the aching peak into a tight twist as he always did, moaning out his name desperately as your hips movements became more frantic.

“Shit baby, you’re so fucking adorable when you moan like that. It makes me want to bend you over my desk right now, rip those pretty panties off of you and sink my fingers into that sweet little pussy.”

“Daddy please, please it’s too much.” You whimpered helplessly, gasping for air as you grind your hips harder against his lap.

“Is it _aching_ for me baby?” The words grumbled past his lips, the low gravel of his voice morphing into something violent.

“Yes, yes it hurts so bad.” Your inner walls contract at that moment, appropriately punctuating the statement as it begged for the man below you.

He grunted as one of his hands abandoned his keyboard, the other typing without missing a beat as he pulled you up his lap, his erection pressing into your ass as he leaned back slightly so you could lie back comfortably against his chest.

“Put your feet on my knees.”

Immediately you complied, resting them there to support yourself before Helios released you and returned both of his hands to his work.

“Good girl. Now play with your clit, but over your panties. You’re not allowed to touch your pussy directly until I tell you to, understand?”

“Yes.” Your free hand sank between your thighs, immediately finding your swollen clit pressing against the thin lace as you ran fast circles over it with two fingers. As you did your back just barely arched against the chest behind you, pitiful noises of desire bubbling quietly past your lips.

Helios paused for a moment from his work, staring down hungrily at the display unfolding in his lap.

“Pull down your shirt, daddy wants to see those beautiful tits of yours.”

Your hand abandoned your nipple, grasping at your neckline before slowly pulling downwards until the fabric sank beneath the swell of your breasts.

“Now pinch your nipple again, nice and hard.” Resuming your previous torture, Helios immediately interrupted you. “Harder. Make it hurt.” You pulled your nipple into as tight of a twist as your body would allow you too, the man behind you letting out a satisfied grunt from the sound.

“Tease your lips through your panties.”

The fingers at your clit journeyed downwards, finding the already soaked spot directly below it.

“ _Christ_ , I can smell you from here. Tell daddy, can you feel how wet you are?”

You wine as your head nods, your fingers pressing hard against your entrance.

One of his hands abandoned his keyboard again as the other haphazardly began to flurry across it, hooking two of his fingers beneath the crotch of your underwear with extra care not to touch the aching flesh beneath it as he pulled them aside for you.

“Take two fingers and run them over your pussy baby, just tease it for me, don’t go inside yet. Get em nice and wet for me baby. Now put them in my mouth.”

A deep rumble groaned around your fingers as he sucked them hard and deep into his mouth, his tongue sloppily and greedily licking them clean long after the job was done as you felt his erection just barely grind against your ass through his jeans. He took in a deep and raspy breath as his mouth finally released you.

“Fuck, you taste so good. Now take those fingers daddy got ready for you and slowly push them inside. Real slow.”

Both of your eyes scrunched tight as you obeyed, your mouth falling open into a completely silent O as the back Of your head fell against his shoulder.

“That’s it baby, how’s that feel?” Helios pulled your panties down your thighs before you felt his fingers encircled your wrist firmly, his strong hand slowly guiding your fingers out of your entrance before just as slowly guiding them back in. You cried out his name, rolling your hips against your hand and the pulsing erection at your ass.

“That’s right, fucking scream for me baby.” Just as his hand guided your fingers out of you, he shoved them back in far harder, pulling out quickly before repeating the motion. “I want the whole city to hear you beg for my cock.”

“Please fuck me harder daddy, fuck me faster until I cum on my fingers. Like a dirty little fucking slut fuck-“ Helios’ fingers dug sharply into the skin of your wrist as he slammed your fingers in and out of you, the wet sounds of your sex and his heavy ragged breathing in your ear driving you absolutely mad. “It feels so good. I wish you could feel me daddy, feel how hard my pussy is clenching around my fingers for you right now. It wants your cock so bad daddy, so bad I can’t take it.”

A sharp intake of breath took place at your ear before an animalistic groan sang across it, sharp teeth sinking unforgivingly into the flesh of your neck as your fingers were pulled out of you, immediately replaced by three of his slipping easily into you until his knuckles found the swollen wet flesh. His growl hummed against the skin between his teeth as his finger expertly and harshly curled upwards, his knuckles digging progressively harder into you as he quickly fucked your most sensitive spot.

“Daddy fuck!” You shrieked as Helios roughly fucked you with his hand, your lower half quickly building into a sharp and burning tension. “Oh fuck just like that, oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck daddy yes.” You gasped for air as another finger slipped in, leaving only his thumb out to circle your clit as his free arm wrapped around your waist and held you tight against him, his hips bucking desperately against your ass. Low grunts fall endlessly between his teeth and your neck as he bit down progressively harder.

“Daddy please, please fuck me I wanna cum on your cock.” You sobbed as his hand picked up speed, your body nearing the edge of its climax as your body writhed beneath his strong hold.

“Oh you’re gonna cum on my cock baby, but first you’re gonna be a good girl and cum on my hand. Just like you said you would, so daddy can feel it get nice and tight.”

Your eyes rolled all the way in the back of your head as your body strained against him, a rushing sensation of pleasure snapping from your core as you screamed his name repeatedly. Helios continued the onslaught of his fingers until your body finally went limp above him, your thighs twitching violently.

Suddenly your feet were on the ground, your head spinning as Helios swung his arm across his desk and sent his keyboard and neglected lunch clattering to the floor before he bent you over it, his hand finding your hair as he yanked your head back to look at him.

“A fucking vixen, just like I said before.” Helios barely chuckled as you heard the sound of his zipper, followed swiftly by his cock filling you completely in one hard thrust, jostling your body further over his desk. “Playing all shy until daddy’s cock got nice and hard for you, and then you attacked. You’re the fucking wolf baby, not me.” He growled over your face as his hips pulled back, immediately sinking deliciously back into you as his fingers pulled harder at your hair.

Your eyes shut tight as you moaned from it, causing him to wind the strands around his fist before yanking harshly.

“Always on me, baby girl.”

When your eyes found his again, his eyes were already gilden, shining down on you like warm pools of melted gold. His hips smacked crudely against your ass as he fucked you faster, biting down on his lower lip roughly as his demand growled through it.

“I command you to cum.”

Your body spasmed into another climax, your inner walls fluttering around him as tears pooled at your eyes.

“Fuck baby girl yes, your pussys like heaven.” He groaned as his free hand found your hip, digging into its flesh harshly with his nails as he pulled you back to meet each of his thrusts.

“I command you to cum again, baby.”

A piercing shriek broke past your lips, tears flowing freely as your body arched violently beneath him. A foreign sexual pressure was building at your center, embarrassment from what it reminded you of just barely breaking through the haze of hypnotic pleasure.

“Daddy fu-u-suck stop, please stop. It… it feels like I’m gonna-“ You sobbed from the overstimulation, shutting your eyes tight as you reached your arm back to press helplessly against his torso. Helios raised his eyebrows at you as his cock stopped moving as it sheathed you, his hips still instinctively grinding against your flesh desperately.

“Do you remember your safe word baby?” The words fell sweetly over your face, any hint of the animalistic tone it once held disappearing completely.

“Yes, I do.” You spoke meekly, barely able to speak.

“Do you want to use it?”

“No.”

“Then what does it feel like baby? Why did you tell daddy to stop?” Helios’ brows furrowed as his eyes pooled back into their previous azure shade, confusion and worry painted over his features.

“Because it- it feels like I’m gonna pee.” You stared at his chin as you spoke, shame burning at your cheeks.

Helios’ eyes practically bugged out of his head before he roared with laughter, his arms spinning you around effortlessly without breaking the meeting of your sex before he hoisted your legs around his waist, one of his arms falling behind your back to support your weight as your own arms encircled his neck instinctively. His hips snapped once against you, causing your body to bounce slightly off of and back onto him in turn.

“My dumb little girl, have you never squirted before?” You could only shake your head, humiliation and sexual desperation radiating from your face. “Then don’t worry about it, sweet baby. Just let it go for me.” You whimpered as his hips snapped again, slightly harder this time. “But if this is going to be your first time, I wanna make you do it the old fashioned way.”

Helios took a step back from his desk, walking slowly until the back of his shoulders were pressed against a wall. He leaned against it as his hips continued to snap below you, quickly building into a fast rhythm as you bounced on top of him.

His breathing was erratic as he stared at you with seductive eyes, his mouth slowly falling open as sweat began to make his hair stick to his face. With the hand that wasn’t supporting your weight, he began to move fast circles against your clit with three fingers. As your moans grew louder and louder, his fingers in turn moved faster, until that same feeling of a dam about to burst filled your lower half.

“MERCY!” You cried out, Helios immediately pulling you off of his erection like lightning before cradling you close against his chest.

“Are you okay?” His words came out in heavy bursts as he caught his breath, worry filling their tone.

“Yes! Yes I’m-“ You gasped on your own breath, your chest heaving for air against his. “I just didn’t want to do that. It’s… gross.”

Helios chuckled lowly before he leaned his head back against the wall, his eyes meeting yours tenderly.

“Then we can stop, it’s okay.” A lopsided smile spread over his cheek, his chest rising and falling deeply between the fabric of his black t-shirt.

“But I, still want…” Your face burned as you wiggled in his grasp.

“What, you still want my cum?” He laughed meekly as he rolled his eyes. “Slow down there slugger, you’re gonna be MIA for a little bit if you want to calm down enough-“

“In my throat.”

“Eh- _excuse_ me?” His eyes practically shot right out of his head, the faintest hint of a flush crawling over his cheeks as his eyebrows soared behind his bangs.

“I want you to come down my throat.”

Helios blinked repeatedly at you before the information seemed to register, a giant and dangerous grin flashing across his teeth.

“A fucking _vixen_.”

He lowered you gently to your feet, allowing your trembling limbs enough time to adjust as he kissed you tenderly. Eventually, when the world stopped spinning, you bit down on his lower lip to signal that you were ready. Another dangerous chuckle fell over your face as you felt both of his hands fall on either of your shoulders, gently pushing you down to your knees as he spoke.

“My little wolf, so ferocious. So…” his words were cut off when your tongue fell flat against the base of his shaft, running all the way up his length before sucking the head into your mouth and swirling your tongue around it, all the while your eyes never leaving his. “... _beautiful_.”

His eyes practically sparkled as he stared down at you, his mouth falling open as you slowly lowered your mouth on his cock. When it hit the back of your throat you gagged slightly, causing Helios’ entire body to shudder as his fingers intertwined into the hair at the back of your head.

“Easy baby, relax your throat. Breathe through your nose.” He gave you a moment before pressing forward slightly, the previous resistance there disappearing completely. “That’s it princess, just focus on keeping it nice and relaxed, focus on your breathing, let daddy do the rest.”

Helios kept your head still as he slowly sank his length down your throat, a small victorious feeling singing in your chest when your nose dug into his pelvis. He let out an incredibly long and incredibly deep sigh as he leaned over you slightly before straightening himself upright.

“Now daddy’s gonna fuck that sweet little throat baby girl, is that okay?”

You nodded against him, his hardness shifting over your tongue.

“Good.” He tenderly pulled your head back before his hips sank himself back in. His eyes burning into yours. He gradually increases the speed of his thrusts, the rhythm of his breath increasing steadily as well. Eventually you stick out your tongue, doing your best to suck as much as you could.

Helios’ head fell back as he moaned in a foreign ply high pitched tone. You inwardly smiled deviously as you pulled your head back, his length falling out of your mouth with an audible pop.

“Always on me, daddy.”

“Ohohoho- okay baby.” He chuckled a deep laugh from his belly as he yanked your mouth back down on his cock, fucking your throat fast as tears spilled over your eyes.

“You fucking like that, hmm? You like when daddy stares at you while he’s fucking your throat like a fucking slut? _Ungggh_ oh fuck-“ his breath catches sharply. “Yeah you fucking like that baby. Daddy’s little fucking cum slut. You’re fucking hungry for it aren’t you baby, aren’t you?” You could only moan desperately against him, doing your best to say yes with your eyes.

He pulled out of you, his hand quickly jerking himself off as his eyes went wild.

“Beg for it.” He growled.

“Please daddy, please cum in my mouth. Please, I want it so bad. I wanna swallow you and feel it as it goes down-“

Helios let out a deep exhale as the head of his cock bloomed red, pulsing violently beneath his fingers.

“Open.”

You opened your mouth as wide as you could, sticking out your tongue as hot streams shot over it, a delicious tone of a moan wining out of the man above you’s throat that you’d never heard before. His chest heaved numerous times until he relaxed slightly, his breath falling into a deep sigh.

“Now swallow.”

You closed your mouth slowly, gulping down the salty liquid before your tongue teasingly danced across your lips for anything you had missed. The hand at your hair tugged upwards, haphazardly pulling you to your feet and into his kiss as he groaned against your mouth.

His lips never left yours as his arm reached down, folding behind your knees as the other fell beneath your back, lifting you effortlessly into his chest before carefully placing you on the bed. You stared affectionately at the man as he stripped off of his shirt, grabbing at the neckline and pulling it over his head before his thumb hooked beneath the waistband of his boxers, pulling them back up his waist with a loud pop.

Helios sank his knee into the bed beside you, giving you a quick and incredibly sweet kiss as he crawled over you to his now designated side.

“I thought you had to work?” The words came out in an exhausted whisper, staring up at him through hazy eyes as he pulled his laptop from beneath the bed and sat it in his lap.

“I am.” He opened the screen slowly, pressing the on button before he reached for a cigar from his side table. “It’s called _compromise_ , my dear.”

“Yes, I’m aware of the words definition.” You chuckled softly as Helios flicked open his lighter effortlessly with a jerk of his wrist, the end of his cigar glowing into a vibrant red as smoke began to pillow over his face. “I just wasn’t aware that you did.”

“Hell’s frozen, remember smart ass?” His eyes rolled in annoyance as he spoke with the cigar between his teeth, tossing his lighter aside before taking it between his fingers.

“What exactly was finally able to accomplish such a feat, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I do mind, actually.” Helios’ voice was back to his usual cruel monotone as he muttered to you, his fingers resuming their familiar pitter patter over his keyboard. “You mind your business, and I’ll mind mine.”

“Fin, fine. Fair enough.” You sighed as you wrapped your arms around your pillow, nuzzling your face against it as you found contentment in the afterglow of your sex.

Helios gave you a sidewards glance before reaching one of his arms over to you, grabbing your wrist and pulling you closer to him across the sheets before placing your hand on his abdomen.

“Take a nap, you look terrible.” The corner of his mouth tugged ever so slightly as both of his hands returned to his work.

“Funny, I was beautiful 5 minutes ago.”

“Hmmm.” He hummed lowly before shrugging. “I wasn’t expecting you to remember that bit.”

“What happened to that new honesty kick you’re supposedly on?” The words came out in an annoyed groan as you lightly pinched his side.

Helios smiled as a shallow sigh broke past his lips, taking a long drag from his cigar before he spoke through the tendrils of its smoke.

“Old habits die hard, baby girl.”

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Day 6

Helios sighed as he practically slammed his laptop shut, leaning over to slide it back into its home beneath his bed. When he rose back upright, his gaze instantly found the sleeping girl directly beside him. She passed out almost immediately after her little scheme had been finished, occasional tiny snores pressing past her lips.

“Poor thing’s all tuckered out.” His words were barely above a whisper as the back of his knuckles gently caressed her cheek, resting his head against the wall behind it as a small smile spread over his face. He had known moving her in with him held the potential to lead to something such as this, but he had never anticipated the magnitude of the effect she would have on him.

“What am I going to do with you, little wolf?” Helios chuckled beneath his breath as the girl's eyelids just barely fluttered, a small snort escaping her before she stilled once more.

It was cute, and even the knowledge that he could recognize that made his chest form a foreign ache. His feelings weren’t newfound by any means, but her proximity to him had affected him as pouring gasoline on a pile of ember might, sparking into an all consuming blaze whose smoke was steadily clouding his senses and reason.

“You know you were right the other day, when you asked me if I’d never cared about anyone but myself before. I hadn’t... until I met you. And now everything’s just…” The man let out a barely audible groan as he sunk into the bed, gently wrapping his arm around her and placing a feather light kiss at her cheek. “...too damn complicated.” 

What he didn’t have time to see before nuzzling his face into her neck, was the girls eyes fluttering open as a confused yet vibrant small smile spread across her cheeks. 

…

Sweet breaths fall over your cheeks, fluttering your lashes as the warm glow of morning seeped in between them. Long fingers brush aside your hair, curling behind your ear before sinking down your neck, tracing the line of your collar bone as you sighed pleasantly from the gentle touch.

“You were doing it again.” Raspy words tickled the skin of your neck as Helios tightened his hold at your waist, pulling your back flush against his chest. “Begging for it.”

“Was I?” You just barely hummed the question out, stretching your neck against his lips as his teeth just barely grazed the skin. 

Euphoria bloomed across your body as your mind danced into consciousness, your limbs just barely extending to release the remnants of your deep sleep. It’s then that you notice a familiar hard shaft pulsing against the wetness at the meeting of your thighs. 

“I woke up like this, with you humping my cock and whimpering about how much you needed it.” There was a subtle hint of desperation coating his tongue, one that immediately sent a warm flush across your body.

“Awe, sorry.” You spoke through a cheesy smile as the insincere tone broke past your teeth.

Helios chuckled lowly before the hand at your collar bone ghosted up your neck, folding beneath your head as his fingers intertwined into your hair, gently turning your head to face him and meet his kiss. As his lips tenderly folded over yours, you felt them pull into a slight snarl as his hips repositioned themselves so that the tip of his erection was pressed against you, slowly and easily passing through your wet entrance. Your mouth opened into a slight O as he casually slipped inside, a deep gasp pulling from his mouth into yours as he took you completely. He stopped all motion at your sex then, his lips pulling yours back into an uncharacteristically sweet kiss as his hand at your waist moved to cup your cheek.

A small whine fell past your lips as you kissed him, his thumb just barely caressing your cheek in small circles. It was emotionally overwhelming in that moment; the feeling of you both being connected so deeply at your sex while having both of his hands cradling your head as he kissed you so tenderly. You sighed happily against the kiss as you felt your closed eyes water slightly, scrunching them tighter in an attempt to hold back the emotions he would undoubtedly make fun of, spoiling the precious moment.

You felt the point of his tongue delicately trace across your bottom lip, repeating the motion several times before it slipped between your teeth and found yours. It wasn’t the same as when he usually did, more so poking and sliding across it rather than sloppily encircling it. It elicits a light but deep gasp from you as your hips move on their own accord, pulling back slightly before moving once more to take him completely. Helios barely chuckled as his hand left your cheek, gently but firmly gripping your hip to hold you in place.

“Don’t move.” He spoke tenderly against your lips despite the absoluteness of his demand.

The hand behind your head wormed its way down beneath your body until finding your waist, where it slipped past so that his arm could encircle you, holding you close as the hand found one of your breaths and began to knead it gently. He seemingly purposefully avoided it's hard peak, more so appreciating the supple flesh as his lips pressed just as sweetly against yours. You sighed desperately as you felt your inner walls flutter slightly around him, causing his lips to crush against yours as he took in a deep breath through his nose before pulling away to look at you.

“Are you aware of how much you torture me?” His words fell like bittersweet honey over your face, making your chest tighten as you shook your head dumbly. “Ahh, always lying to me. Naughty little thing.” He chuckled as his thumb found you nipple, rubbing incredibly small and light circles around its peak as you whined. “You drive me absolutely mad. Always distracting me, teasing me, provoking me to no end.” A small agitated sigh broke past his lips. “Tell me why.”

“I- I don’t mean to.” The words fell in a confused stutter past your lips as you shook your head.

“Yes, you do.” His eyes grew slightly darker as his thumb and forefinger pulled your nipple into a gentle pinch. “Why?”

“I…” You groaned as the hand at your hip held you firmly in place, keeping you from creating the friction you were desperate for. “I just… want you.”

“Do you not feel as though you have me at this point?” Helios raised an incredulous eyebrow at you, his lips pursing into an amused tight line.

“No.” You whimpered back to him, a subtle sadness coating the word.

Suddenly he pulled you on top of him, your back pressed against his chest as he rose you both into a sitting position before effortlessly sliding you both to the foot of the bed. His feet found the floor as you both faced the large floor length mirror he had propped haphazardly against the wall, his cerulean eyes boring into yours through the reflection.

“What more could it possibly take at this point, hm?” He hummed as one of his hands pulled a few stray strands of hair from your face, pulling all of it over the opposite shoulder as he pressed a feather light kiss at your neck.

“I… I don't know.” 

“Is it that you don't know, or that you don't want to tell me?”

“Both… I think?”

Helios sighed against your neck before resting his chin against your shoulder as he met your gaze in the mirror in front of you both.

“Always so difficult. That’s fine, I have all the time in the world.” 

Helios gently took the skin at the bend of your neck between his teeth, nibbling tenderly as one arm encircled your waist, the others hand quickly finding your nipple once wore and twirling it between two fingers. He held you firmly in place as you squirmed helplessly against his hold, chuckling as he bit down harder into your neck before pulling away. His gaze focused at the meeting of your sex now, desire blooming across his face.

“Look at that cute little pussy holding my cock so tight.” Seemingly on cue, your inner walls clenched tighter around him, your opening just barely visibly tightening around him as well. “Oh baby, keep doing that please. It’s beautiful to watch.” His voice and jaw tightened as you complied, a heavy breath pushing from his chest. “I’m gonna play with your pussy now, but if you move then I’m going to stop. Understand?” 

You nodded desperately as his arm abandoned your waist, his hand ghosting to your center before the tips of his fingers gently began to graze your swollen lips. 

“If I were a painter…” He mumbled into your ear as he stared into your reflection, his gaze glued to the center of his teasing. 

His fingers moved upwards, ghosting past your clit before grazing down the other side. Endless whimpers fell past your lips as he did, taking all of your strength to remain still as instructed. An idea seems to strike Helios at that moment, the telling sign of a mischievous grin spreading across his cheek giving him away. One of his fingertips pressed gently against your already full opening, pressing past easily inside until he was knuckle deep. A louder whine burst past the endless stream of noises escaping you as he did, his finger wiggling briefly inside of you before leaving. He pulled the hand behind you, seeming amused by the confusion on your face before you felt the wet digit press firmly against the entrance of your ass. A deep gasp soared past your teeth as he rubbed gentle circles against it.

“Do you want daddy to fill you even more, baby?” His eyes were dark and dangerous as they met yours in your reflection, his brows furrowed deeply with desire. 

You nodded instinctively, your trust in the man verging on idiotic as his finger pressed harder, your ass eventually giving way to him as the digit wormed its way inside. Your back arched as you expelled a shocked breath, a burning tingle blooming a place completely foreign to you. Helios let out a low and desperate groan as you did, the hand at your breast abandoning it completely to find your clit before moving small circles around it as his finger sank completely inside of you.

“Rock yourself on me baby.” Helios cooed the words to you as he watched you, his head tilting to the side and his mouth just barely falling open as you complied, grinding as well as you could against his lap. 

It’s an overflow of sensations, some familiar and some very much not as you rocked against his hands and erection. You moaned out his name softly as you bent your calves beneath your thighs, supporting your weight on your knees as you rocked faster on top of him. 

“That’s it baby, just like that.” The first few words came out in an animalistic growl, his fingers moving faster and harder against your clit as a deep tension began to build inside of you. You felt your inner walls contract around him, your breath catching in your throat as you felt yourself push closer and closer to falling off the edge into your orgasm. “Ohhhh baby girl you feel so fucking tight. Are you about to cum for daddy?”

“Yes!” You moved faster against him as you cried out, desperately searching for your release. 

Just as you were about to plummet, Helios’ fingers abandoned your clit, his arm encircling your waist to hold you firmly in place as you fell back from the edges of your orgasm. You cried out in frustration as you felt your self ache around the hardness inside of you, whining loudly as you squirmed against his grasp. 

“Then tell me, baby girl.” He met your eyes sweetly in the mirror, almost any trace of his desire gone as he continued. “What do you need from me?”

Your cheeks grew hot as a deep flush spread across them.

“I- I don’t know. Please, I-“

Helios sighed as another of his fingers pushed past the entrance of your ass, the sensation of them both gently and barely wriggling inside cutting your sentence off completely.

“I can do this all day, baby.” He eyed you dangerously as he chuckled, his arm finally releasing your waist to return to your clit, running delicate circles over it.

You whimpered as your hips resumed their motion, pulling up slightly before sinking back down his length. He seemed to be rolling his eyes in amusement at your desperation until they sank into the back of his head, his fingers pulling out of and sinking back into your ass in time with your thrusts as you rode him.

“Fuck baby thats good.” He groaned as his body hunched slightly over your back. “Ride daddy's cock faster.”

You complied, pulling off of him almost completely before sinking back down. Your breaths came out rapidly as you felt yourself crawl back towards the summit of your climax. Seeming to somehow pick up on that fact, his fingers moved faster against your swollen clit.

“Tell me baby.” He said the words with a deep rasp, his mouth falling open over your ear in desire as he side eyed the reflection of your sex in the mirror.

“I…” You groaned helplessly as your mind searched for anything to say, desperate for your release. “I want…” Both of your eyes scrunched tight as you shook your head, giving up on any thought process as you felt yourself grow closer to your climax. 

Helios growled against your ear as his hand abandoned your clit once more, encircling your waist and holding you close as he slowly sank over the side of the bed, his knees finding the concrete floor before he gently rested your own against it as well. His arm left your waist, it’s hand finding and taking a fistful of your hair before yanking your neck into an uncomfortable arch. You saw golden swirls pooling in his azure eyes as he stared down at you, an all to knowing anxiety filling your gut as the golden tone overtook them completely.

“You’re not going to cum until you’re fucking honest with me, understand?”

You nodded your head obediently, but the whine that escaped you was anything but as the hand at your hair pushed you down, your hands falling forward to catch you as you fell before you rested yourself on your elbows as you stared at the concrete floor below you. The hand at your hair yanked, pulling your neck backwards harshly so that you were looking into the mirror.

“Always on me, little girl.” He cooed the words dangerously to you as his hips pulled back slowly, only sinking crudely back into you once only the tip of his erection was left inside of you. The fingers in your ass moved in time with each thrust of his hips as they increased in pace, the hand at your hair pulling your body back to meet each one.

“Your tits look so cute when theyre fucking bouncing like that, dont you think baby? Don’t you love watching daddy fuck you like this? Fucking your pussy and ass like the dirty little whore you are?”

“Yes!” You cried out desperately as his hips snapped urgently into you, the sound of your flesh smacking against each other’s echoing throughout the room.

He leaned over your back, hunching over you predatorily until his face was directly next to yours, his golden eyes burning into yours in your reflection.

“I’m exhausted with trying to play guessing games with you.” The words came out in a growl before his teeth sunk into your neck, sucking the flesh roughly into his mouth.

“It’s- not that fucking complicated!” You cried out from the sensation, irritation and desperation gurgling from your throat.

“Then would you care to enlighten me?” He spoke as his teeth abandoned your neck, his lips crushing against your ear as his hips dug harshly into you.

“I’ve already... told you.” You gasp as his cock gyrates inside of you, your eyes rolling back into your head.

“My memory must be failing me then. A refresher, perhaps?”

“I want… I want to know if you have feelings for me.” 

All of Helios’ movements pause, his body freezing in place before his fingers abandon your ass, the arm now encircling your waist as a deep breath falls over your ear.

“Jesus Christ.” He groans as he pulls both of your bodies backwards, sitting himself on the floor before turning your body to face him without breaking the meeting of your sex. Your legs curled greedily around his waist as your arms encircled his neck, his gilded eyes staring tenderly yet also annoyedly into yours as his free hand fell over your cheek. 

“Are you really that stupid?” 

“See? That’s exactly why I didn’t-“ 

“Let me finish before you start bitching, please.” Helios chuckled as he cut you off with his hand falling over your mouth. When you rolled your eyes before nodding, he pulled the hand back to your cheek, his thumb carressing the skin. “In case it wasn't already obvious, I’ve never done this before.” The arm at your waist gently pulls you into a rocking motion as he speaks, your hips just barely grinding against the meeting of your sex. “I’ve never been with someone for more than a night or two, let alone lived with a fucking woman. Or anyone- for that matter. It’s easier that way, being alone. It means I don’t have to worry about anyone but myself.” Helios sighed as you stared back at him through your lashes, tilting his head slightly as his fingers curled a stray strand of hand behind your ear. “And then you come in, a whirlwind of insanity and hormones wreaking havoc in my once perfectly calm and happy life.”

You open your mouth to protest, but Helios raises his eyebrows quizzically at you, reminding you that you were meant to be quiet as your mouth reluctantly closed.

“Thank you, ma’am. Anyway, where was I?” He clicks his tongue a few times before continuing. “Ahh yes, my happy and peaceful life before you.” Another deep sigh falls from his chest as the back of his head rests against the side of his bed he was sitting up against, his eyes closing as he spoke gently to his ceiling. “Well… I thought I was happy, but I wasn’t.” He pauses for a moment, seeming to be carefully considering what his next words would be.

“You weren’t?” You break your promise briefly, trying to edge him forward into his dialogue.

His eyes open as he stares upwards. “No, I wasn’t. I didn’t even know what happiness was, or what it felt like. And despite what an incredible pain in my ass you are...” Helios’ neck slowly pulled his head back upright, his now once again cerulean eyes gazing tenderly at you. “... I never found out until I found you. And now I’m a fucking mess. Always worried about you, always working my ass off, just to keep you safe. Acting like the pussy whipped lads I used to always despise, doing and saying things I would have bet my life against ever doing or saying.” An incredulous laugh bursts past his throat, shaking his head slightly at his own disbelief. “Yet, here I am. Your little bitch, folding under each and every one of your wants and commands like a dog. Because I’m terrified of losing you, or pushing you away, even though every fiber of my being is telling me to do just that. But I can’t… I cant because…” He sighs as his face comes slightly closer to yours, a bittersweet smile on his face. “... because you’re the only thing in this world that means a goddamn thing to me.”

You blinked repeatedly at the man through the haze of emotion pooling at your eyes, shock leaving you completely speechless. 

“Does that answer your question?” He raised his eyebrows at you, a slightly anxious look on his face.

You nodded rapidly as tears burst past the dam at your eyes, your head falling forward as your lips crashed into his. A deep sigh crawled up his chest and onto your lips as you kissed, your arms tightening their hold around his neck as you sunk deeper into it. His hands at your cheek traveled to the back of your head, pulling you even closer as his lips folded tenderly yet fiercely over yours. 

A deep groan slid into your mouth with his tongue as your hips began to move quicker against him, rocking violently at his own hips before pulling upwards and sinking back down his length. His hand at your waist wormed back around your back, sinking roughly into the flesh at your hip as he pushed and pulled you faster, his own hips bucking beneath you as you met each of his thrusts. 

It was completely different than any other time you’ve had sex, the tension between you both filled completely by emotion rather than violent sexual desire. A deeper than ever feeling curled and unfurled in your lower half, overwhelming feelings of affirmation pushing up your chest and falling endlessly from your eyes as you both kissed. Eventually you felt his hand sink between your legs, his fingers continuing their delicate motions over your clit as he breathed over your mouth.

“Cum for me baby, please. I need it. I need to feel you.” His words were desperately raspy as you whined against his kiss, your body moving faster on top of him as the tension swirling inside of you tightened.

When your climax finally hits you, Helios gasps deeply, his body shuddering beneath you as his own release comes inside of you. He pulled you tight against him, his hips grinding harshly into you as the both of you came unraveled within each other’s arms. When it was finally over, he shuddered once more as he pulled himself out of you. 

“Hold on tight, baby.” You complied to Helios’ command as he stood, immediately sinking your back into the bed as he fell on top of you. 

He kissed with just as much intensity as before, his hand wiping the remnants of your tears as he lips curled against yours. Eventually he pulls away, looking down at you with a series expression on his face before nuzzling it into your neck.

“You’re a fucking witch, I swear.” Helios groaned against your skin, evoking a bubble of giggles from you.

“What are you going on about now?”

“You must be slipping some sort of poison into my food or something.” 

“What a strange way to say you love someone.” Your giggles continued as Helio lightly pinched your side in protest.

“Hey smart ass, you have your methods, and I have mine.” 

Your laughter slowly fell into a sigh as Helios curled on top of you, resting the side of his head against your chest as you played with the silver strands of his hair with your fingers.

“Fair enough.” 

Helios only grumbled against your chest as he nuzzled deeper into it, the both of you basking in the afterglow of your confessions as well as the gentler glow of morning as you both eventually slipped back into sleep.

To Be Continued...


	7. Day 7

A series of erratic smacking sounds eventually pulls you back into consciousness, the warm glow of morning casting over you as you stretch the remnants of your deep sleep from your limbs, curling and unfurling against the mattress. You slowly sit up as you pull his sheet over your naked frame, glancing over to the alarm clock on his side table to see that the time just barely classified as morning in your book.

You sigh in exhaustion as you slowly swing your legs over the side of the bed, the cool concrete welcoming your toes as you wrapped the sheet around you and rose to stand.

When you reach the door frame you just barely peek over it, finding Helios’ figure easily across the vast room of the living space. He wore nothing but a pair of black sweats, sweat running down his abdomen as he hopped and danced in front of the large punching bag that hung from the ceiling in the hyper masculine mini-gym in the corner of his home. He gave it another hard wack with his bandaged knuckles as you slowly tip toed towards him, seeming not to notice you due to the music blaring in his ears that you could hear even from this far away. You eyed him quizzically as a frustrated flurry of punches fell upon the bag, the look of irritated concentration on his face making it seem like he wanted the poor thing dead. As you come within a few feet of him he finally abandons it, pressing the knuckles of one of his hands against it to hold it in place as his other hand pulls out one of his head phones.

“So she’s finally awake I see? I was starting to think you might have slipped into a coma.” He chuckled exuberantly through his rapid breaths, wiping the copious sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand as he spoke.

“I don’t think a couple hours quite justifies the usage of the word coma.” You hummed sarcastically to him as his eyes rolled.

“Yes, but you slept about 14 hours before that. And you were talking in your sleep more than ever.” A wry smile spread across his face, your own eyes now rolling in response.

“Yeah yeah, let me guess. ‘Daddy harder. Daddy please.’” You clasped your hands together sarcastically as you purposefully swooned your voice into a higher and dramatic key.

“Of course. Believe it or not though, those weren’t nearly the most interesting bits of enlightenment to fall past your lips.”

“Oh? Please enlighten me then.”

“Let’s see… What was it again?” Helios clicks his tongue a few times before a huge grin spreads across his face as he pretends to just remember, his hand reaching out to firmly grasp the hand that had been holding the sheet around you, the fabric falling deafly to the floor as he jerked your body violently against his chest. “Ah yes, you were jabbering on and on about how much you loved me. If my memory serves me correctly, I believe there was even a proposal somewhere.”

“Per usual, you’re full of shit.” A deep flush bloomed across your face as you pressed your free hand against his chest in a hopeless attempt to push him away.

“Am I?” His eyebrows raised dangerously as his grip on your wrist tightened almost painfully, his nails just barely digging into your skin as his face lowered closer to yours. “Are you saying that’s not how you feel then?”

“I- even if I did, it wouldn’t be any of your business.” The words came out in a clumsy stutter, your mind going into a frenzy from the man's unfair teasing. 

“I thought you were my business?” His brows furrowed as his grin flashed dangerously over his teeth. “Or do you only want to be mine when that's convenient for you?”

“That’s not…” An annoyed groan bubbled from your throat as the man before you held your irritated gaze evenly. “I really hate you sometimes. I hope you know that.”

“I do, don’t worry your pretty little head about that. But I think you love that too, princess. Almost as much as you like lying to me, making me angry. You’re just a glutton for punishment.”

Suddenly Helios sunk down, an arm snaking around your waist as he pulled you over his shoulder, giving your ass a hard smack as he rose and began to walk towards his bedroom.

“And punishment is just what you’re gonna get, princess. Let’s see how long that little attitude of yours lasts.”

…

And that leads us here. Your torso is bent backwards over the foot of Helios’ bed with your knee’s resting uncomfortably on the concrete floor, your wrists tied together above you on the mattress and connected by a long rope to one of the bedposts. Helios has a long and thick band of black fabric between his fingers as he leans his body over your chest, only stopping once his face is directly above yours, his azure eyes burning into you.

“What’s your safeword?”

“Mercy.” Nervousness seeped into the word, your heart pounding in your chest from the anticipation of what the man could possibly have in store for you this time.

“Good.” Helios gave you an incredibly sweet kiss before you felt the fabric in his hands press over your eyes, tying it into several knots behind your head before he finally parted his lips from yours. “I’m afraid this is gonna be a rough time for you, my dear.” Dangerous breaths of honey fell over your face as you felt the man slide off of you, any proof of his existence now gone from your senses.

You lie that way for what feels like an eternity, Helios not making a single perceivable sound as you began to timidly squirm from the nerves bubbling in your chest. The position leaves your body utterly exposed, the slightly awkward arch at your back and waist only adding to the vulnerable feeling. Eventually you hear a drawer open, followed by the sound of leather sliding between skin before you felt a thin strap caress your thigh.

“Do you know what this is?” You could practically see his devilish grin clearly in your mind as he spoke.

“A belt?”

“Very good, princess.” Although his words were complimentary, you could hear the venom coating each syllable as the belt grazed up your thigh.

It circled your hip bone affectionately before sliding up your navel, circling each of your breasts in turn before closing in on the second one, rubbing gently against it’s already achingly hard peak as a small gasp brushed past your teeth. Your breath catches completely in your throat when you feel a familiar wet tongue barely press against your clit, just barely moving from side to side over it as the belt continues to tease each of your nipples. He waited until desperate whimpers began to break past your lips before his tongue moved downwards, teasing at and flicking over your growingly wet opening. You raised your hips a fraction of an inch against his face from desperation before you felt the leather pull back, followed immediately by a gentle sting as it met your nipple once more. Your body jolted against it, a short and quiet cry escaping from you.

You feel a strong hand grasp one of your thighs, sliding it easily over his shoulder before doing the same with the other. As he sank his tongue inside of you, a slightly harder smack fell against the center of your breast, causing your inner walls to clench harshly around his tongue as a pleased grunt fell over the wet flesh. He slowly fucked you with the lean muscle as a never ending series of progressively harder smacks fell against the supple flesh of your chest, your thighs gradually trembling against his shoulders. His tongue eventually slipped out of you, pressing flat against your opening as it dragged upwards and over your clit, where he pressed a small kiss against it before taking the swollen nub between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth.

A single long finger replaced his tongue inside of you, slipping easily inside before expertly curling upwards in fast ‘come hither’ motions as his tongue flew across your clit. The deep tension he was searching for grew rapidly inside of you, desperate whines of disappointment bubbling bast your lips at the knowledge of what was to come. Helios’ stopped the series of smacks with the belt, focusing his attention completely on the assignment between your legs as your walls began to flutter around his finger. The tingling sensation beneath his tongue had just begun to sharpen when his finger and tongue pulled away completely, your knowledge of the denied orgasm doing little to soften the blow as your body writhed against its restraint.

“Not so fast, baby girl.” He chuckled deeply as he slid both of your legs off of his shoulders, one of his arms hooking beneath your knee before easily flipping your body over, your arms twisting slightly as your chest fell against the mattress. “I’m not even close to done with you yet.”

It’s then that a sharp smack falls over your ass, sending a wave of pain and pleasure shooting up from the impact as you cried out. 

“Do you love me, baby?” The words almost sounded sweet to your ears, but the shame burning at your cheeks kept you silent before a much harder impact fell against your flesh. You heard Helios sigh deeply after your whimpers ceased. “I should have known. You always chose the hard way.”

The belt fell against your ass endlessly, each strike falling harsher against your flesh as the skin grew more and more sensitive from the abuse. The sounds it evoked from you steadily grew in volume as well, until you were screaming from each one as tears fell over your cheeks from the strange mixture of agony and arousal building across your body.

“Your ass looks beautiful like this.” A firm grasp dug into the flesh as a desire filled sigh sounded behind you. “Now tell me baby, do you love me?”

“I- I don’t hate you.” You mumbled into the sheets as you pressed your face firmly into the mattress, knowing already that it wouldn’t be enough.

“That’s the boldest lie you’ve told yet.” Helios chuckled dangerously as you heard the belt fall against the floor somewhere far across the room, two fingers easily slipping inside of you before they began to fuck you roughly as his hand replaced the belt, falling brutally against your tender flesh.

Sobs of pain melted into moans of desire as he continued the onslaught, your mind falling into a deep haze as your body shamelessly bucked against his hand. Your bottom half was practically humming, each strike against it making it climb closer and closer to its peak. Another finger slipped inside as he continued, his hand once more falling harshly against you before his nails dug painfully into the flesh of your ass.

“That's it baby. Cum for daddy. Cum all over his fingers like a good little fucking slut.”

You clenched achingly around his fingers as you felt yourself reach the summit, your voice shrieking in a mournful cry as he expectantly pulled out of you.

“Just kidding.” Humor filled his tone as you whined endlessly into the mattress, its sheets doing little to muffle the sound of your incredible disappointment.

Suddenly, your body was flipped over again, Helios placing both of your legs over his shoulders before he raised himself over you. He only stopped when your thighs were pinned firmly against your chest, his fingers falling behind your head as he untied the makeshift drenched blindfold and tossed it aside. You slowly opened your crying eyes, finding his face directly above yours. 

Despite the sinister expression you had imagined would be painted across his features, his eyes were only tender as they met yours. He looked like a painting from the vaults of heaven in that moment, like a fallen angel that had crawled straight from hell and back to the pearly gates to regain his wings. His eyes shined through the haze of your mind like a beam of unforgiving light, causing you to momentarily forget what was happening completely.

“Now tell-“

“I love you.” The words spilled clumsily yet hastily past your lips, their tone full of surrender and meaning. His eyes were somehow even brighter before they closed almost immediately, his lips falling greedily over yours.

His tongue was coated with sweetness as it found and encircled yours, a deep groan falling from both of your mouths as you felt his hardness slowly sink inside of you. He pulled away from the kiss and stared down at you affectionately, his hips digging into you as he took you completely. They were still for a moment, his eyes pooling into swirls of gold before the gilded tone took them completely. 

“I know.” The corner of his mouth tugged into a sad seeming smile before he pulled his hips back, sinking back into you as he continued. “Now, since you’ve been a good girl, go ahead and cum for me baby.”

Helios slowly and tenderly fucked you through your orgasm, his eyes never leaving yours as his mouth fell open silently from the feeling of your inner walls clenching endlessly around him, your entire body arching beneath him as your limbs trembled. 

When your body fell limp, the fingers of both of his hands intertwined roughly into the hair behind your head, his hips quickening their pace as he spoke to you between ragged breaths.

“That’s not all you’ve got for me, is it?” His chuckle morphed into a moan as his hips snapped with newfound fever against you. “Cum on my cock again for me baby.”

A shrill sound burst from your throat as your body complied to his demand, your legs shaking uncontrollably against both of your chests as his eyes rolled back into his head. The familiar feeling of unwelcome pressure began to grow at your center, your eyes growing wide as you pleaded desperately to him.

“Please daddy, I- I cant it…” Your pitiful voice trailed off as one of his hands abandoned your hair, falling between your legs before two long fingers found and began to circle your clit.

“Does it feel like you’re going to pee again, baby?” His eyes were eager as they bore into yours.

“Please don’t I-“ You sobbed helplessly as your eyes scrunched shut, your head shaking helplessly as the pressure built steadily.

“Awe, are you embarrassed?” Helios barely cooed to you through his raspy breaths, his fingers moving hastily against your clit. “Poor thing can’t hold it for a little longer?”

Your throat whined endlessly as you fought back against the sensation as best you could. The shame you felt from Helios teasing your innocence about your own body somehow fueled the pressure more, your body disobeying you as it came close and closer to the point of no return.

“Look at me.” His voice was low but tender as you complied, his now once again azure eyes staring fervently into yours. “If you can’t then it's okay, my sweet little girl. Go ahead, let it go for me.” He growled as he spoke, the shame at your cheeks burning even hotter as his fingers at your hair pulled it roughly. “Go ahead baby. Squirt for daddy. He needs it so bad, I need to feel you.” 

A shriek of desperation burst from your lips as you felt the dam begin to break down, your eyes rolling into the back of your head as the shrill sound rang through the room.

“That’s it baby fuck. Pee all over daddy's cock. Shit-“ A rushing sensation poured from your center as it contracted achingly around him, pleasure snapping your body into a severe arc beneath his hold as his hips slammed rapidly against you. “Fuck baby thats good- God I- fuck.” A growl gurgled past his throat and hissed between his teeth as he pulsed inside of you, his face pressing against your shoulder as his hips grind as deep inside of you as he possibly could, finding his own release inside of you as your body fell apart from the seams. 

You both stayed that way for a long time, both of your bodies shuddering and trembling against each other as you came down from the intense experience. Eventually he pulls his face away from your shoulder, looking down at you through hazy eyes as a small and tender smile tugged at his mouth.

“You okay?” 

You barely manage to nod, your voice failing you completely. Helios sighed as he caressed your cheek.

“How bout a shower, hmm?”

…

Unable to stand, Helios sat you tenderly on his showers floor before turning on the water and seating himself behind you. He pulled you tenderly between his legs as his chest pressed against your back, the hot water falling over both of your faces and bodies as his hand pulled your chin up to meet his kiss behind you.

The kiss was brief, sweet and full of doting affection before he broke away, placing another small kiss against your forehead before reaching for the plain bar of soap beside him. The minty smell soothed your senses as he lathered it between his hands, holding it in one as they both caressed and cleaned your body. You hummed pleasantly from the feeling, leaving back into his chest as your mind slowly found sobriety.

“I lied, by the way.” The words fall meekly from your lips, just barely audible over the sound of the stream of water raining down on you both.

“Excuse me?” Helios chuckles deeply, a mix of skepticism and disapproval bubbling in its tone.

“When I said I don’t hate you, I do.” You laughed weakly as Helios chuckled as well behind you, the sound of relief in it warming your heart.

“My naughty little wolf, always teasing my poor fragile heart so cruelly.” The familiar sound of Helios’ mocking tone was welcomed greedily by your ears.

“Are you the damsel now?” 

“Watch yourself, little girl. I can always strap you back in.”

You giggled exuberantly as the side of his cheek nuzzled against yours, it’s warmth spreading across your entire body as you melted into his embrace. The way he held you in that moment made it abundantly clear that he had no plans for either of you to move anytime soon.

To be continued...


	8. Finale: Realizations

Weeks go by in relatively harmonious bliss. Helios works too much, you scold him for it as you bring him various kinds of sandwiches, his thank you always a teasing remark about how you should learn to actually cook. There are mornings you spend basking silently in the warm glow of the rising sun, pretending to be asleep as long as you could as you both lay in each other’s arms, desperate to hold onto the moment as long as possible. There are days you spend training together, his care for your safety obviously coating each insult to your knife wielding skills. There are nights you spend without having sex at all, Helios always letting you pick the movies you watched together despite his constant criticisms of their subject matter and quality, always carrying you to bed once you fell asleep with extreme care not to wake you.

Despite this bliss, you would have been blind not to notice the growing anxiety behind his eyes. The growing frequency of moments he spent running his hands through his hair and sighing in exhaustion. The growing lack of sleep he got, all the times you woke in the middle of the night from the frenzied pitter patter of his fingers over his keyboard. 

Most notably, each time you had told him you loved him, whether it had been a passive good night or a sentimental moment; the conflict across his face grew more and more tense. After a week or so, you had decided to stop saying it in hopes of lifting a portion of the obvious weight from his shoulders. Yet his state of worry and attempted hidden emotional turmoil only grew worse. And despite your previous decision to no longer worry yourself over the man's feelings towards you, your most familiar demon of doubt had done its job in filling the gaps.

Tonight you were both lying in bed, still catching your breaths from hours of action of your carnal desires. His head was nuzzled into your neck as your fingers played with the strands of his hair, your usually calm-after-sex mind racing to find solutions to the growingly tense man beside you.

“Helios?”

“Hmm?” He hummed as his grip around your waist tightened slightly, nuzzling his face deeper into your neck as if to say he wasn’t in the mood to speak.

“We’ve both been trapped in this apartment for a while now. Maybe it would be good for us to both get some fresh air sometime soon?”

“I have a balcony. Knock yourself out.” The words grumbled against your neck as he expectantly dismissed your offer.

“I mean, maybe we could go doing something together?”

Helios sighed as he pulled away from your neck, resting his cheek in his palm as he looked down at you with his usual expression of annoyed amusement.

“What, you want a date?”

“Is that so outlandish?” You earned an eye roll from the man, his mouth opening to speak before you cut him off to continue. “It could be good for you too, you know? To take a little break from your work, take your gal out on the town. Feel more like a normal couple.”

“A normal couple, huh?” A dark chuckle accompanied the question, the growingly familiar look of conflict spreading over his face.

“Well, other than the occasional knife throwing lessons, I’d say that’s not all that far from what we are.”

Helios sighed deeply, his sweet breath falling over your face before he fell back against his bed. 

“Nothing about this is normal.” 

“Well that’s a bit harsh, don’t you think?” He said nothing in response to you, his eyes scrunching shut as he rubbed his temples. “We watch movies on the couch at night, spoon in the morning, hell even the way we fight is pretty normal. Typical new relationship stuff, I’d say we’re even in a honeymoon phase right now.” The words spilled out of you uncontrollably, your growing anxiety fueled by the growing tension on his face as you spoke them. “Soon... who knows? Maybe I’ll learn how to _actually_ cook. We’ll be having little Sunday dinners together, where I get mad at you for ignoring me while you read the newspaper. We’ll have a golden retriever napping in the corner. I’ll be dragging you to IKEA to help me pick out curtains for the living room, and you’ll complain the whole time about me taking too long. ‘Just pick something already, damnet! It doesnt fucking matter.’” You paused for a moment, swallowing the lump in your throat. “I bet that’s what you’d say.”

Helios dropped his hands, folding them together over his chest as he turned to face you. You both stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, captured within a painfully pivotal moment. The clasp to Pandora’s box undone, patiently waiting to be opened. Yet the longer you sat in that silence, the more sure you were that the cat had been dead all along. Your eyes began to water, your heart rate continuously escalating as the man you love finally opened his mouth to speak the truth you were terrified of.

“I’m not-“

“My boyfriend. I know. Trust me, I got the memo.” So you finished the statement for him, hoping it would hurt less. Hoping that if you convinced him you knew it from the start, you could convince yourself of the same lie. Yet his reaction wasn’t what you had expected, all of his tension melting into dull rage rather than relief.

“Always putting words in my mouth.” His words were carefully spoken, but the hurt behind them was still clear. He turned his head away from you, staring blankly at the ceiling as he poked the inside of his cheek with his tongue.

“Oh.” The word was more of a meek sound, barely escaping you as you sat in the awkward atmosphere. “I’m sorry, were you going to say something else?”

Helios only rolls away from you, swinging his feet over the side of the bed before reaching for his discarded clothes on the floor. 

“Just forget about it.” He mumbled as he pulled the black t-shirt over his head, pulling his pants over each leg and rising slightly to pull them over his waist before sitting back down.

“What are you doing?” Your voice shook weakly as you spoke, an all new anxiety building in your chest.

“Getting dressed.” He barely speaks as he pulls his boots over his ankles, swiftly tying them both as you watched the muscles of his arms jerk harshly.

“Where are you going?”

“Out.” Both of his hands smack audibly against his thighs as he rises to stand, pulling a box of cigarettes out of the drawer of his night stand before turning to leave the room.

You pulled the sheets over your naked form as you rose to sit.

“Helios wait! I’m-“

“Sorry, I know. You’re always sorry. Trust me, I got the fucking memo.” He spoke bitterly as he paused at the doorway, turning to meet your gaze as his eyes dully fell over you. His expression was unreadable, reminding you painfully of the way he used to look at you when you had first moved in.

“Can’t we just talk for a second? I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” Tears brimmed at your eyes once more, the fear in your chest audibly spilling out over your words.

“I’m not upset. Don’t worry about it.”

“I’m-“

Helios raised an eyebrow mockingly at you, waiting for the expected apology to fall out of your mouth. You bit down firmly on your bottom lip, a single tear falling down your cheek before he groaned and slammed the door behind him.

…

You sat there frozen and stunned for several minutes, the sound of his exit echoing in the silence of the room as well as the emptiness inside of you. Despite your attempt to soothe the obvious distress Helios had been dealing with, you had only seemed to make things worse. That’s what it always felt like these days, all of the days actually. Everything was fine, until you opened your mouth to speak.

_His life was peaceful before, isn’t that what he said?_

You chuckled bitterly at the thought, a new flood breaking past the dam at your eyes as you clutched his sheets tighter to your chest. You inhaled their scent deeply between your sobs. Every fight you’d had, they all seemed to start with you. You wanting more, needing more, asking for more. And in the end he always conceded to you, gave in to you. You had thought it was for the best, that you changing him was best for him. Best for you both. But asking a wolf to go against his nature, how could that ever be good for him? To domesticate something that had no wish to be domesticated.

_I’ve just trapped him._

Eventually the tears faded as your resolve grew, quickly getting dressed before writing out a note on a stray piece of paper on his desk.

“I love you, asshole. I’m sorry for always being sorry. You deserve better. 

Good bye,

-dumbass ♡︎“

…

You pulled your jacket tighter around you as you walked through the street. Originally you had planned to go home, but after thinking more into it you realized that would be the first place he would look. Of course, he would look. He would search everywhere for you. Just as he always had before. Eventually, you hoped that would fade. That his feeling of obligation to protect you would disappear, and that he would just go back to the peaceful life he once had. You decide to go to Kiki’s house, pulling out your phone to shoot her a call before you nearly ran into a strange body in front of you.

“Oh! Sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” You looked up to find a tall man peering down at you. There was a falsely pleasant smile on his face, a falsely comforting tone to his voice.

“No hard feelings here. It’s always a pleasure to be run into by such a lovely young lady. Wouldn’t you agree, Paul?” 

The man you assumed to be Paul emerged from your peripheral, a less controlled sinister expression on his face as he nodded. 

“I’d have to agree, I’m rather jealous now. Would you mind running into me as well?” He chuckled darkly as he took a step towards you, another equally devious laugh on your right side making you realize there were in fact three men present, practically surrounding you.

An all too knowing dread filled you as you stepped backwards, the men easily matching your slow strides. You feel your back eventually meet a firm figure behind you, the fearful cry catching in your throat. Yet the men in front of you didn’t continue to smile and approach you as their gaze met the persons behind you.

“Her ‘run ins’ with any of you are finished now. I’d take the opportunity to scamper off, before I lose my patience.” The familiar voice coated your body like warm honey, soothing every anxious fiber of your being as Helios’ arm circled your waist protectively. 

The original man you ran into at the center of the group smirked dangerously.

“Pretty emo boy wants to play the hero now, does he?” The other two quickly joined him in laughing, stopping when he stopped. “What, did mommy never teach you to share? Must’ve been too busy buying you Marilyn Manson merch from Hot Topic.”

“You picked the wrong day to piss me off, Jackass.” His arm tightened around you as you saw his free hand raise before you both, holding a silver gun that shined threateningly under the street lights.

“Oh, you think you’re the only fellow that owns one of those?”

You hear a clicking sound, and when you turn to look at either side of you, both of his apparent henchmen now have guns pointed at the two of you. Irregular heartbeats pound in your ears, the thumb of the hand at your side gently massaging it in an attempt to calm you. At that moment, it was just you and him. Flashbacks of all of your time together fluttered across your eyes, all of your previous fear melting away as you realized you needed to act quickly, to protect him. Instinctively, you reach back for the knife you know will be at Helios’ waist, being careful to appear as though you’re clutching onto him for emotional support as you take firm hold of its handle. 

“That’s my girl. Guy on the left.” Helios whispered affectionately into your ear, just loud enough for you to hear. 

You nod before yanking the knife from its holster, Helios’ arm immediately leaving you as it reaches for his second gun at his ankle and aims them both at your attempted assaulters. Aiming for the man at your left as instructed, you heard the gunshots fire before you even had the chance to throw the blade, a firm hand immediately falling over your eyes so that your only confirmation that your target had been hit was a harsh and disturbing gurgling sound. 

“Phenomenal shot, baby. I’m gonna pick you up now, but will you keep your eyes closed for me?” You barely manage to nod under his hold.

Helios leans down to pick you up, carrying you off several feet before he speaks again.

“I’m about to put you into my car, keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them.” 

He buckled you in swiftly, waiting until several moments after the car had started driving to tell you you could open your eyes. When you did, you only stared in front of you, the shock from what had just happened leaving you paralyzed. 

“You okay?” The warmth in his voice fell over you welcomely, thawing out your limbs and throat as you finally spoke.

“All things considered, yeah.” 

“Good, cause you were a fucking legend back there. I’m proud.” The smile in his voice was audible as you turned to look at him, finding it there on his strangely happy face. After a minute or so of silence, he sighed as he reached for the Marlboro box in his shirt pocket, smacking it against his leg a few times before opening the lid with his thumb and removing one of the cigarettes with his lips. 

“Can I have one?” 

Helios' eyes widened slightly as he turned to look at you briefly.

“You a smoker all of a sudden?” His brows furrowed as the words mumbled around the cigarette between his lips.

“No, but I’d like one.”

He said nothing in response, instead pulling out another cigarette from the box and placing it next to the other between his lips. He tucked the box back into his pocket before pulling out his lighter from it, opening its top with a flick of his wrist before lighting both of the cancer sticks and handing one to you.

“Thank you.” You smiled meekly as you took it from him, using all of your strength not to cough as you took a small testing drag from it.

“Now, what was the reason for your little escapade tonight?” Helios spoke through the smoke as he released the drag of his own, his eyebrows raising in their usual teasing of your nonsensical actions.

“I… you’re the one that left first.” The words felt silly now, shamefully childlike as you sunk into his black leather seat. 

“Did you think I was fucking dumping you or something?” He chuckled quietly, taking your silence as confirmation before continuing. “I was on the damn balcony. I just needed some air. Do you really think I’d break up with someone by leaving them in my own home?”

“I don’t know, you’re full of surprises.” You mumbled bitterly as you took another, longer drag, unsuccessfully suppressing the series of coughs it evoked from you.

“I should be the one saying that to you.” Another chuckle broke past his lips as you rolled your eyes at him, the both of you remaining silent for the rest of the drive home as your mind raced for a way to break up with someone so stubborn. With someone you didn’t even truly want to leave in the first place.

…

Helios sank beside you on the couch when you got home, eyeing you cautiously as he positioned himself to face you, yet he waited for you to speak first. Racking your mind for something to say, you eventually settled on bluntness.

“I’ll stay here tonight, but tomorrow I need to go home.”

“Go home? What are you on about now?” The man beside you groaned as he ran his fingers through his hair, scratching the back of his head as he stared at you impatiently. 

“I meant what I said in that note, Helios.” Despite your efforts to keep your tone even and demanding, your own doubt still coated every syllable, your voice obviously shaking.

“Yeah I know. I’m not sure if you’re having amnesia from the trauma of what just happened, but you’ve already told me how madly in love with me you are.”

“I also meant what I said about it being goodbye.” Doing your best to ignore the playful teasing, and how it evoked butterflies in your stomach, you managed to keep your tone more confident than before.

Helios sighed deeply, taking a moment to consider his options before he finally spoke.

“Cause you think I deserve better, or something like that?”

“Yes but, I guess there’s more to it than that.” You paused for a moment, finally turning your head to look at him. There was no snarky comment awaiting you, he only nodded his head patiently for you to continue with a neutral expression placed over his features.

“I could tell, for a while now, that I seem to be putting an incredible amount of stress on you. I couldn’t figure out what it was, why you always seemed so anxious or conflicted. But now I guess I realized earlier that…” You took another pause as your voice broke, looking away from his emotionless stare and steadying your breathing. “... that it’s been me. I don’t want to keep doing this to you, keep pressuring you into being someone else or into being in a relationship you have no interest in.” 

“Jesus Christ, what do I have to do to make it clear to you? Put a fucking ring on your finger? Cause if that’s the case I’ll strap that pretty little ass back into the Jeep right now and drive us both to vegas.” Helios’ voice rose as he rose from his seat, you barely managing to grab him by his arm before he had wandered off to wherever he was planning. 

“Helios wait.”

“I’m serious, babe. Let’s go, I’ll knock you up as soon as we get home.” Despite his chuckle, his eyes met yours with no humor. His face deadpan and serious.

“Can you come back to reality for a moment to listen to me?”

“No, you listen to me.” Helios sank onto his knee against the couch beside you, leaning over you so that his face was mere inches from yours. “You cut me off earlier. What I was going to say before you so _rudely_ interrupted is that I’m not _good_ at this type of thing. But I’m willing to try, I’m willing to do whatever I need to to make you understand.” Folding his knee beneath him as he sat beside you, he placed both of his hands firmly at either of your hot cheeks, staring intensely into your eyes as he spoke. “I’m fucking crazy about you. You’re my whole fucking world. I’m so fucking in love with you that I can barely see straight.”

“Helios…” Your head shakes as tears pool at your eyes, placing your own hands over his wrists and hopelessly attempting to pull them away.

His body pushes you backwards as he crawls on top of you, waiting until your back hits the couch and he is positioned tenderly above you before knocking your forehead gently with the back of his knuckles a few times.

“Hello? Earth to dumbass? I’m trying to tell you that I love you.”

“You’re being cruel.” Hot tears burst past your eyes as your voice broke, your resolve shattering along with it. “You’re just saying that now so I’ll stay, and then first thing tomorrow you’ll tell me not to read into it.”

Helios moaned at your depressed laughter, squishing your cheeks almost painfully with his palms as he pressed his forehead against yours, his eyes burning into yours.

“Read into it, for the love of god. Study every page, highlight the key words, make flash cards. I don’t give a damn just fucking understand it please. I loved you far before you ever moved in here, before you ever even stopped hating me. Everything I do is for you. Everything I am is for you. Everything, it’s all about you. You dense fucking idiot.” 

Helios took a deep and shaky breath, his thumbs petting away your tears tenderly before he finally finished. 

“I love you, _____.”

The world stilled as his lips crashed against yours, folding and unfurling tirelessly into your kiss as you melted into his embrace. Everything else vanished in that moment, all of your worries and doubts gone in a puff of smoke. You exhaled each one into him, Helios absorbing each one greedily. Willfully. Eventually you pulled back, staring at his beautiful and finally peaceful face as you giggled past your tears.

“I love you.”

“I know.” Helios matched your laughter in his response, leaning down to continue the kiss before pulling away again with a heart shatteringly happy sigh.

“So, Vegas then?” His eyebrows raise with their usual amusement, this time at his own nonsensical actions. Yet his face held that same seriousness from earlier.

“Maybe not tonight. But soon.” Your giggles continued as you raised your hand to caress his cheek, the truth in your own words surprising you.

“Promise?” Helios sighed as he placed his thumb over your bottom lip, tenderly rubbing across it to soothe its swelling.

“I do.” 

The both of your wide grins collided once more, his arms encircling you effortlessly as you both fell headfirst into the start of your conjoined forever.

Fin

If you enjoyed this series and would like to support me, [you can toss a coin to your sin provider. ](https://ko-fi.com/otomecooties)


End file.
